


Twitter in Action

by ridiculousinaction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Get ready for lots of new faces, How Do I Tag, I add people as they appear in the story, Multi, Social Media, Surprised how much plot has developed so far, Tons of OCs, Twitter, fanfic of a fanfic of a fanfic, reddit, soda-club-shenanigans, voltron on twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridiculousinaction/pseuds/ridiculousinaction
Summary: What happens if you drop in a bunch of Teens and add a healthy dose of Evil space magic as well as crazy magic-tech? A potential disaster.Meet Vegaron and her new friends as they try to do the job of the police, as they seem incapable of catching the psychotic Chloe.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Hackers everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zakyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakyuu/gifts), [pomegranateboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateboy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [*hacks twitter in space*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976191) by [Zakyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakyuu/pseuds/Zakyuu). 
  * Inspired by [twitter is onto something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625167) by [pomegranateboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateboy/pseuds/pomegranateboy). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soda-Club freaks out, Spidey does his thing, blogs are erased and Pidge becomes an idol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! :D  
> This story kicks off somewhere after chapter 9 and leads straight into chapter 10. 
> 
> Chloe is just plain old mean for the sake of being mean :/
> 
> EDIT: I added Twitter is onto something to the inspirations because it only makes sense. That Thing is sacred and started this all. I am kinda forgetful as you can see… but I fixed it!
> 
> Either way, enjoy the Madness! <3

**ADHD-Fangirl @vegaron**  
broccoli textures:  
lil’ trees: eeeeew yuck  
soup: YUMM

**.  
.  
.**

**Ria? @vegaron  
** do you know that feeling when you just dodged a bullet? yeah, me neither.

**.  
.  
.**

**Melon Mambo @silentmoon97**  
Guys? @oohsparkly? @ray-of-sunshine? Cat got your tounges? 🤨

 **Pear Parade @ray-of-sunshine**  
… meri this one’s on you

 **Raspberry Rush @oohsparkly**  
nope we still got them  
but i guess we got almost mugged? eh, could’ve been worse. 🤷🏽‍♀️

 **Pear Parade @ray-of-sunshine**  
way to freak everybody out 🤦🏼‍♀️

 **Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer**  
WTF are you guys okay?

 **Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan**  
\\(OAO)/

 **Raspberry Rush @oohsparkly**  
we’re fine, we’re fine, thanks to @actuallyspiderman. thanks again for the save!

 **spider-man @actuallyspiderman**  
it’s no big deal! please be careful in the future, though 😃

 **Pear parade @ray-of-sunshine**  
i swear i’ll put her on a leash at some point…

 **Raspberry Rush @oohsparkly**  
gsjskaksdxnxj

 **Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer**  
Spidey, you broke her 🤣

.  
.  
.

 **stupid birdbrains @ayyitschloe  
** looks like the stupid caramel-blog went where it belonged: into the trash haha

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy**  
did you seriously just insult- wait…  
no, you didnt.  
NO, NO. NO.  
pleasetellmeyoudidnt!

 **stupid birdbrains @ayyitschloe**  
byebye birdbrain-blog  
whatcha gonna do bout it? cry like the crybaby you are?

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy**  
NO NO NOOOOOOOO! 😭

 **I was the lighning @beforethetunder**  
WTH?! how did she do that?!

 **Plant King @plantking**  
holy shit

 **Madison @munchkin_maddie**  
Fuck off, Chloe! That one went too far! 🤬

 **stupid birdbrains @ayyitschloe**  
shut up rat youre just another birdbrain and a pest so you aint relevant like all you other birdbrain pests

 **Ria @vegaron**  
!!!

 **stupid birdbrains @ayyitschloe**  
you stay out of this

 **Ria @vegaron**  
you know that is going to get you a big fat report of harassment, right? -_-

 **stupid birdbrains @ayyitschloe**  
shut up, you can’t do anything about me vegafreak i aint scared of you

 **Ria @vegaron**  
yeah you shut up, you’re only making it worse for yourself. and vegafreak? really, you have nothing better? how lame.

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
** nice one, appreciate it. never find the words to deal with her on my own

 **Ria @vegaron**  
don’t mention it.

 **Melon Mambo @silentmoon97**  
And there she goes. Bye-bye, Chloe! You won’t be missed! She honestly deserved that for harassing you guys like that…

 **Madison @munchkin_maddie**  
She’ll be back, yk? ;^;

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy**  
let me mourn my lost followers in peace.

 **Madison @munchkin_maddie  
** Don’t lose hope yet! Maybe your blog can be restored?

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy**  
doubt it

.  
.  
.

 **lance @blueboii**  
@vegaron sup, you finally back from your constant hiatus?

 **Ria @vegaron**  
hi lance! sorry kinda busy. how have u been?

 **lance @blueboii**  
not much other than the usual here… how’s it for you?

 **Ria @vegaron**  
same

 **Ria @vegaron**  
oh shit gtg

 **stress cooking @yellowboii**  
yikes

 **tired @spacedad**  
should we worry?

 **keith @heypup**  
give her some time, might be nothing

.  
.  
.

 **tim @fairies  
** who is vegaron?

 **winnie @windexx**  
she apparently has had this account for a few years. almost no presence at all, maybe she was a lurker?

 **mel @coffeekid**  
idk. following her, she might stick around. maybe she’ll bring us more content

 **tim @fairies  
** ooh i smell incoming tea (cwc)

.  
.  
.

 **winnie @windexx**  
THEY HACKED INTO MY PC AND DELETED EVERY FILE I HAD ON THEM

 **luna @starpower**  
WHAT THE SHIT

 **mel @coffeekid**  
every file?

 **winnie @windexx**  
EVERY. SINGLE. ONE.

 ***hacker voice* I’m in @T-I-N-A**  
👀 what in the name of my circuit boards am i hearing?

 **Eugene @ayybaby**  
JFC THAT’S FUCKING TERRIFYING

 ***hacker voice* I’m in** **@T-I-N-A**  
i found a new idol omg OwO

 **winnie @windexx**  
thanks for not touching my manuscripts tho

 **rover died @pidgeon**  
im not that much of an asshole we just don’t want u snooping around

 **winnie @windexx**  
its,, its not even snooping its practically public knowledge

 **bi babe @bibabe**  
its what

 **rose @andthorns**  
IS IT REALLY

 **Notice me Pidge :o @T-I-N-A**  
yeah it is lmao

 **eugene @ayybaby**  
so all we need to do is find a solid connection???

 **Notice me Pidge :o @T-I-N-A**  
pretty much 😂

 **rover died @pidgeon**  
GODDAMN IT

**[load more replies…]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this wraps up the first chapter. what do you think? I tried my best, I don't have twitter myself… lol. Am I dreaming or did this end up kinda short? next chapter will hopefully be longer.
> 
> I think it's clear who is part of the soda-club at this point, but let me introduce you to their actual names hiding behind the flavors:
> 
> Melon Mambo - Luna Devin, a bit strange. quiet irl but chatty in the web  
> Pear Parade - Rayla o'Neil, Plays the guitar. spends a lot of time on Reddit  
> Blueberry Blast: Kira Breckinridge - loves anime, swimming and gaming. runs a Tumblr-blog  
> Strawberry Saga: Erin Davis, too much energy. enthusiastic gamer and sore loser  
> Raspberry Rush: Meryem Meyers, sweet-tooth. spends a lot of time outdoors.
> 
> I'll tell you a bit about Falconized in the next end notes, so stay tuned :3
> 
> Lets see what I'll come up with next. I've already drafted out a beginning; it's very… chaos. might need some help with that haha


	2. It will be fine, don't worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittens, mold, drones and more trouble. There's a lot of screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this one! It did not go the direction I originally planned to follow, but it turned out nice either way. 
> 
> Enjoy the madness.

**Ria @vegaron**  
holy cheddar, where did I get these followers from overnight?

 **Ria @vegaron**  
ooooh. you guys gave me shoutouts, i see now!

 **Ria @vegaron**  
that’s so sweet of you!  
thx everyone! ❤️

 **Ria @vegaron  
**a lot of people were aparently worried? oof sorry i didn’t mean to scare everybody.

 **Ria @vegaron  
**my kitten just knocked down a vase and i had to stop him from hurting himself

 **Ria @vegaron**  
ttyl, i gotta decontaminate the fridge now

 **mel @coffeekid**  
wait, what? why would you need to do that?

 **Ria @vegaron**  
don’t ask me how but: gross mold has invaded my fridge and taken it hostage. Its my fault tho, forgot stuff in the fridge 😅

 **mel @coffeekid**  
is it that bad? should i be concerned for you??? 😰

 **Ria @vegaron  
**i’d show you but i don’t think your stomach could handle the sight of that

 **dying @blackcoffee  
**just show us, we can handle it; it can’t be that bad

 **Ria @vegaron  
**I warned you.  
[thisisgross.jpeg]

 **dying @blackcoffee  
**THAT DOESN’T LOOK LIKE MOLD.  
THAT’S LITERAL NIGHTMARE FUEL! 🤮

 **mel @coffeekid  
**😱 GIRL CALL A PROFESSIONAL!!!  
if that really is mold like you say it could make you really sick if you inhale the spores! 😰 😰 😰

 **Ria @vegaron  
**i got this, don’t worry! 😄

 **Pear Parade @ray-of-sunshine  
**please remember to consult a vet later, that mold might be dangerous for your kitten’s health.

 **Ria @vegaron**  
i already have plans to do so, but thanks for telling me either way. :3

.  
.  
.

 **eggs @deviled  
**hey @pidgeon i have a question

 **rover died @pidgeon  
**what is it?

 **eggs @deviled  
**just who is rover? and how did he die?

 **rover died @pidgeon  
**uhhh...rover was...he was a drone i hacked?

 **eggs @deviled  
**YO WHAT

 **plant king @plantking**  
wait you did w h a t ?

 **rover died @pidgeon**  
what

 **shane @bombshell**  
YOU HACKED A DRONE?!?!

 **rover died @pidgeon**  
yyyyeah?

 **Notice me Pidge :o @T-I-N-A**  
omg thats so cool 🤩

 **luna @starpower**  
what the fuck, a drone?! O.O are you serious right now or-

 **keith @heypup**  
i think you need to give them a little context

 **bi babe @bibabe**  
obviously.

 **shane @bombshell**  
NO SHIT I NEED TO KNOW WHY @pidgeon HACKED A DRONE

 **rover died @pidgeon  
**i mean i just saw him around and took him along with me. thats literally it.

 **spooker @ryann**  
so you just. casually strolled up to this patrolling drone, HACKED IT IN A SHORT SPAN OF TIME, and LEFT?

 **shane @bombshell**  
named him rover too

 **spooker @ryann**  
THATS NOT REALLY THE POINT HERE.

 **Madison @munchkin_maddie**  
please @ryann breathe you’re going to have a heart attack at this rate ._.

 **plant king @plantking  
**agreed. @ryann, chill

 **mel @coffeekid**  
yeah!

 **spooker @ryann**  
you’re right, @munchkin-maddie. i’m about to explode. lemme just- go grab some soda to cool down with. brb

 **rover died @pidgeon**  
what, like its hard?

 **eugene @ayybaby**  
AJOSODCNRIAIDE IS THERE ANY OTHER SECRET THING UR FAM KEEPS UP THEIR SLEEVES

 **rose @andthorns**  
wait so howd he die?

 **spooker @ryann  
**got the soda. feeling better already. i needed this. and yeah, how DID he die?

 **rover died @pidgeon  
**he shut himself off bc this dude that was chasing me was holding onto him

 **rover died @pidgeon  
**and they both fell down the uh. they fell of the...balcony?

 **spooker @ryann**  
why do you sound so unsure about that is that not what happened

 **rover died @pidgeon**  
no comment

 **spooker @ryann**  
AKSKFJDNENCKD

 **mel @coffeekid**  
wait why were you being chased and why didnt your fam help you

 **rover died @pidgeon  
**oh lmao this was when lance was concussed, shiro with him and allura and keith were locked out of the house

 **eugene @ayybaby  
**WAIT SERIOUSLY

 **rover died @pidgeon  
**yep.

 **plant king @plantking  
**that sounds like it was an awfully busy day

 **rover died @pidgeon  
**yup, crazy day.

 **shane @bombshell  
**why couldnt the ones locked out just find another way in?

 **rover died @pidgeon  
**the house was built REALLY REALLY big. defences were also....impossible to get past.

 **ice @icebaby  
**lmao i bet the black widow could get in

 **dying @blackcoffee  
**or the hulk

 **L @snakeperson  
**oh, no, i know what this person's talking about. trust me no one would have been able to get in except for maybe thor and stark, if he tries.

 **Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
**SKREEEE–

 **eugene @ayybaby  
**ARE YOU SERIOUS JUST HOW TOP NOTCH ARE THESE DEFENSES

 **tired @spacedad  
**you get in the middle of it in the process of blocking entry and youll find yourself chopped in half

 **local nerd @chocolatecryptid  
**what, like the clone in that one clone wars episode with the crazy separatist citadel?

 **rover died @pidgeon**  
yep, pretty much. a bit slower though according to what keith told me.

 **local nerd @chocolatecryptid  
**whoa

 **eugene @ayybaby**  
im beginning to think you enjoy us freaking out over your collective asses getting hurt or otherwise affected

**[load more replies…]**

.  
.  
.

 **local nerd @chocolatecryptid  
**I just saw what happened yesterday. What the actual fuck?!

 **local nerd @chocolatecryptid  
**chloe is an irredeemable bitch and nobody can convince me otherwise

 **angry nerd @chocolatecryptid  
**it’s on, chloe. You messed with the wrong artist.

.  
.  
.

**GROUP CHAT – “Anti-Chloe-League”**

**Thunder:** MEETING EVERYONE. WHOS HERE

 **Honey:** here

 **I’m in:** sup

 **Cryptid:** I’m ready to teach that bitch a lesson

 **I’m in:** Chill out buddy, save that rage for our revenge

 **Thunder:** huh

 **Thunder:** where’s maddie? and any word from scar?

 **Cryptid:** no idea and nah

 **I’m in:** dunno and nope

 **Honey:** she might have forgotten to charge her phone

 **Thunder:** oof

 **Thunder:** guess we’ll start this without them

 **Thunder:** so

 **Thunder:** any ideas for dealing with chloe?

 **Thunder:** like maddie said, she’ll just come back again and we need to prepare

 **Cryptid:** not really

 **Honey:** sorry but no…

 **Cryptid:** she is just- UGH

 **Cryptid:** i really wanna strangle her sometimes

 **Cryptid:** i don’t understand her problem

 **I’m in:** Nobody does

 **I’m in:** any word from support?

 **Honey:** theyre investigating the case right now

 **I’m in:** well

 **I’m in:** i'd do a d-dos and teach her a lesson but that’s kinda illegal as far as i know…

 **Boss:** forget it! you’re not going to get arrested for cyber-crimes under my watch

 **Minecart:** Guys…

 **Minecart:** We have a problem. Somebody logged me out of my Twitter and it wasn’t me.

 **Cryptid:** well that can’t be good

 **Honey:** you guys might wanna check your notifications

 **Honey:** meep

.  
.  
.

 **I’m a stinky rat @munchkin_maddie**  
sup stupid birdbrains @caramelcrazy @beforethethunder @T-I-N-A @crimson_red

 **I’m a stinky rat @munchkin_maddie  
**guess what

 **I’m a stinky rat @munchkin_maddie  
**youll never escape me

 **angry nerd @chocolatecryptid**  
ARE YOU KIDDING ME.

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
**FOR FUCKS SAKE! 🤬 🤬 🤬

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
**were doomed

.  
.  
.

 **!!RED ALERT!! @T-I-N-A  
**Hi everybody! I need you all to stay on the lookout. Our friend group is under heavy fire by a hacker outmatching my skills. (1/?)

 **!!RED ALERT!! @T-I-N-A  
**Don’t ask why we’re being targeted; we have no idea why. we used to be friends; none of us know why she turned on us. (2/?)

 **!!RED ALERT!! @T-I-N-A  
**Please help us by reporting @/muchkin_maddie to reduce the damage she can do to our friend’s reputation. We’re counting on you! (3/?)

 **!!RED ALERT!! @T-I-N-A**  
We are clueless right now how Maddie’s account was compromised. But be aware: This is not our friend! Don’t be fooled! (4/?)

 **!!RED ALERT!!** **@T-I-N-A  
**Others with a target on their head: @beforethethunder @caramelcrazy @chocolatecryptid and @crimson_red. (5/6)

 **!!RED ALERT!!** **@T-I-N-A  
**Please share it with others. She needs to be stopped. Good luck to us all. Let’s hope this will end soon. #stopchloe (6/6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I Need to tell you something: I'm not ready to introduce Falconized yet due to the "plot" developing differently than I originally had in mind:
> 
> @crimson_red has not posted anything yet (she is kinda MIA) and like you read in this chapter, @munchkin_maddie has been taken over by Chloe. We'll see if she can reclaim it or if she'll need a new one… 
> 
> That's the reason I'd like to wait until next chapter with their intoductions. So sorry about that! I hope you can be a little more patient. Hope you enjoyed this chapter nontheless. I'd love to hear some feedback from everyone :)
> 
> See you in the next chapter with the full introduction to Falconized in the endnotes. 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! :D


	3. Sentient mold???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While vegaron explains why her kitchen is trashed, Chloe is trying to ruin Maddie's reputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is vegaron-centered… The trouble just seems to gravitate towards her, haha.

**Ria @vegaron  
**big oof

**Ria @vegaron  
**i probably should have called a professional to help me with that 🙃

**mel @coffeekid  
**are you okay???

**Ria @vegaron  
**considering the circumstances? yeah, everybody is fine

**Ria @vegaron  
**but the apartment isn’t

**Ria @vegaron  
**especially the fridge

**mel @coffeekid  
**explain

**Ria @vegaron  
**…the mold was sentient

**Ria @vegaron  
**and it tried punching me in the face

**mel @ coffeekid  
**what

**memelord @lord_of_memes  
**big oof

**eugene @ayybaby  
**holy shit

**I’m a stinky rat @munchkin_maddie  
**youre just making up wild stories for attention you freak shut up

**Ria @vegaron  
**you want to bet?

**Ria @vegaron  
**and rude. what the hell?

**Ria @vegaron  
**wait a minute. i know that typing pattern!

**I’m a stinky rat @munchkin_maddie  
**you better know it! youve got some nerve for intervening in matters that dont concern you

**Ria @vegaron  
**UGH YOU’VE GOT SOME NERVE YOURSELF, GIRL!

**I’m a stinky rat @munchkin_maddie  
**ill make your life hell now enjoy my wrath

**Ria @vegaron**  
blocked and reported. she can fuck off.

.  
.  
.

**spider-man @actuallyspiderman  
**@vegaron please tell me that mold-thing isn’t roaming free somewhere right now

**Ria @vegaron  
**nah i dealt with it, no need for you to worry! 😄

**mel @coffeekid  
**you did w h a t

.  
.  
.

**Ria @vegaron**  
one of my neighbors called to check if I’m home bc of what happened. Thought a burglar was trashing my place… uwu

.  
.  
.

**lance @blueboii**  
@vegaron u had sentient mold in your fridge???

**Ria @vegaron**  
haha, yeah i did. my little guy went nuts in the other room.

**lance @blueboii**  
did you call the vet

**Ria @vegaron  
**yeah, i was advised to monitor him closely in the next few days; i’ll call them again if he starts acting off.

**lance @blueboii  
**good to hear that

**stress cooking @yellowboii  
**wait howd you not notice the mold growing in the past?

**Ria @vegaron  
**huh, good question.

**Ria @vegaron  
**i suspect it started in the bottom row; i barely open that drawer down there xD

**Ria @vegaron  
**you should’ve seen it expand when I started to scrub. that thing literally destroyed everything I had stored in there!

**Ria @vegaron**  
it felt like a bad horror movie irl 😂

**lance @blueboii  
**what did you do then? don't keep me on the edge of my seat forever!

**Ria @vegaron  
**i grabbed my bucket, spilled some hot water over it and it screeched.

**Ria @vegaron  
**that's when it tried to punch me

**shane @bombshell  
**it screeched?!

**Ria @vegaron  
**it screeched.

**spooker @ryann  
**and punched you?!

**Ria @vegaron  
**uh it tried i think? was more like shot a ball of gross at me. of course, i dodged.

**lance @blueboii**  
ngl this sounds like something that could happen to us

**keith @heypup  
**and what happened after?

**Ria @vegaron**  
an epic battle followed. [trashed-kitchen.jpeg] [RIP-Fridge.jpeg]

**rose @andthorns**  
did you check on your kitten?

**Ria @vegaron**  
of course! poor thing was hiding inside the wardrobe. the noise must have freaked him out…

**rose @andthorns**  
aww

**rover died @pidgeon**  
wait what happened to the window?

**Ria @vegaron**  
honestly idk, i didn’t pay attention to it at the time

**rover died @pidgeon**  
so the mold could have very well escaped your building through that?

**Ria @vegaron**  
oh shit.

**Ria @vegaron**  
for fucks sake [itescaped.jpeg]

**michelle @ladybossjr**  
@actuallyspiderman aou might want to start swinging now.

**spider-man @actuallyspiderman  
**YOU SAID THAT IT DIDN’T GET OUT

**Ria @vegaron  
**I’M SORRY

**stress cooking @yellowboii  
**to be fair her whole kitchen is trashed. a broken window won’t stand out that much.

**Ria @vegaron  
**; – ;

.  
.  
.

**rose @andthorns**  
are we ever gonna get pictures of your kitten? or maybe a name???

**Ria @vegaron  
**valid question. not sure tho

**Ria @vegaron  
**my kitten is a minor in cat years so

**Ria @vegaron  
**we’ll discuss it

.  
.  
.

**dying @blackcoffee  
**so, apparently vegaron is a cat person? and takes parenting her kitten super seriously?

**ice @icebaby  
**yet she fights sentient mold monsters like its no big deal

**plant king @plantking  
**and talks back at hackers without a second thought

**mel @coffeekid  
**shes one of a kind

.  
.  
.

**caraMELI @caramelcrazy**  
guys i’ve got news

**caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
**the old blog is a goner, gave up :’)

**caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
**but i started a new one! the new name is “caramelicrazy”, feel free to follow again!

**caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
**somebody snatched the old name before i could reclaim it xD

**caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
**but i don’t mind. this name is way cuter either way :3

**caraMELI @caramelcrazy**  
dont know when ill start posting art again, but this hiatus may last until chloe is dealt with. or the art block finally lifts xD

**caraMELI @caramelcrazy**  
until then, expect many text-posts and quotes.

.  
.  
.

**Ria @vegaron  
**she’s still trying to give me trouble for being a decent human being and intervening?

**Ria @vegaron  
**you’re not getting past that encryption and my firewall so give up already

**Ria @vegaron**  
you gotta be fater than that to infest my hardware, girl. just,, stop

**Ria @vegaron  
**she has got to lose interest at some point. why is she still trying?

**nervous @T-I-N-A  
**shes so stubborn thats why

**Ria @vegaron  
**why don’t you guys just go to the police?

**nervous @T-I-N-A  
**you think we didnt do that?

**nervous @T-I-N-A  
**they can’t track her. she is too elusive we have no way to track her right now

**nervous @T-I-N-A  
**they know who she is, but shes disappeared off the face of earth

**Ria @vegaron  
**dafuq

**Ria @vegaron  
**okay

**Ria @vegaron  
**she messed with the wrong twitter user now. i'll help you guys out of this hell.

**nervous @T-I-N-A  
**dm me your number i'll add u to our chat

.  
.  
.

**CHAT – “Anti-Chloe-League”**

**I’m in:** guys im adding some1 new, she hates chloe too.

**_I’m in_ ** _has added **Ria** to the chat._

**Thunder:** welcome

**Cryptid:** hey there

**Minecart:** Hii 😀

**Honey:** nice to see u joined our league!

**Ria:** hey everyone. nice names.

**Ria:** wait who’s Scar?

**Thunder** : that’s crimson_red. kinda MIA again tho, still dunno why

**Ria** : big oof.

**Ria:** so what’s the story behind this mess? I only saw her ruin Melis blog, not quite caught up on everything else

**Minecart:** It’s a long story.

**Ria:** i’ve got time.

.  
.  
.

**Scary @crimson_red**  
I was gone for a bit longer than a week. What the fuck happened?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the members of Falconized are all here! Let me introduce you to them!
> 
> Maddie: Madison Loretta Breckinridge. Kira's cousin; ADHD, very loud at times & Minecraft.  
> caraMELI: Melissa Nye. Very oblivious artist that runs a Tumblr-blog. Chloes main target.  
> local nerd: Leon Hopper. He has a crush on Meli, believes in the supernatural and aliens.  
> I was the lighning: Emma Chaser. Fan of Imagine Dragons, surprisingly fast.  
> Scary: Scarlet McAdam. Athletic Sweetheart. Tends to dissapear without explanation.  
> I'm in: Tina Devin. Idolizes Pidge, trying to learn coding, produces music in her freetime.
> 
> BTW, Meli's blog is a thing. you can find caramelicrazy on tumbr! I haven't posted anything there just yet, but that's bound to change sometime, right? haha.
> 
> Let's see where this is going from here :3
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter!


	4. No longer MIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insurance is giving Ria a hard time whilst meli is targeted by some Kind of prank and Scarlet tries to make sense of the current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, chapter 4. I originally had once again a completely different idea from what actually happened, but I do have a nice news-outlet that shares some articles on Twitter now.  
> I might let Buzzfeed get in on the entire thing in the future…
> 
> Oh, and don't worry about the soda club. their plot just isn't building like I wanted it to just yet. give them some time and be patient, will ya? :)
> 
> The kitten will happen once I have him drawn xD
> 
> Anyways, on with the Madness! ENJOY!!

**NEWSFLASH @allnews_ny  
** BREAKING NEWS: Spider-Man takes down “the Monster from the Fridge”! Read the whole story [RIGHT HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfr64zoBTAQ)!

.  
.  
.

 **me go BANG-BANG! @yayayaboombayah  
** hello @caramelcrazy

.  
.  
.

 **Naruto-Walkin’ @areahsixtynyne  
** hello @caramelcrazy there are

.  
.  
.

 **Domino-Effect @newestnightmare22  
** hello @caramelcrazy there are many chances

.  
.  
.

 **Cheerleading 5Ever @gimme-a-nay  
** hello @caramelcrazy there are chances for you to

.  
.  
.

 **Best Boo @biilikemii**  
hello @caramelcrazy there are many chances for you to be annoyed :’D

.  
.  
.

**GROUP CHAT – “Anti-Chloe-League”**

**Honey:** guys i was just spam-tagged xc

 **Thunder** : saw it. looks like an orchestrated prank to me

 **Cryptid:** Chloe sent a bot army?

 **Ria:** not necessarily, they look like legit people?

 **Scar:** I haven’t even caught up yet, for fucks sake.

 **Ria:** looks like a block and spam-report guys

 **I’m in:** wait. Don’t do ANYTHING.

 **I’m in:** don’t interact at all

 **Cryptid:** what why?

 **I’m in:** this smells like a trap

 **Honey:** they already deleted it again?

 **Thunder:** what is chloe putting these people up to?

 **Minecart:** They might have been hacked, yk…

 **Scar:** We got to investigate them.

 **I’m in** : but how?

 **Ria** : leave that to me. i know a pro.

.  
.  
.

**DM: Ria >> Flower **

**Ria:** hiii

 **Ria:** Saraya I need a favor

 **Flower:** who is this

 **Ria:** don’t play stupid, you know who i am. -.-‘

 **Flower:** lmao i was kidding

 **Flower:** so what’cha need

 **Ria:** i need you to do a background-check on some people

 **Flower:** and why would i do that

 **Ria:** Saraya, please.

 **Flower:** you back in business?

 **Ria:** maybe.

 **Flower:** thought that you put down work with us bc it got too much 4 u?

 **Ria:** ugh its a long story. can we discuss this like… another time?

 **Flower:** i already push the reports you have on twitter to the front of the queue for you

 **Ria:** look Saraya, ive got tons of trouble to deal with right now.

 **Ria:** i have a lead on something bigger if my instincts aren’t playing tricks on me rn

 **Ria:** and i ain’t gonna just let that slide. but i really need your help with this.

 **Ria:** please... i'm begging you Saraya, do this for me.

 **Flower:** i'm in if you get me that cream soda stuff

 **Ria** : deal.

 **Flower:** now catch me up and tell me my targets

 **Ria:** five people. yayayaboombayah, areahsixtynyne, newestnightmare22, gimme-a-nay, biilikemii.

 **Flower:** on it

 **Flower:** ill let u know once im done

 **Ria:** thx.

.  
.  
.

 **L @snakeperson**  
how peculiar. This vegaron-person seems to know more than they let on.

 **rover died @pidgeon**  
fuck off buddy, shes none of your business.

 **L @snakeperson**  
I am merely making an interesting observation.

.  
.  
.

 **Ria @vegaron**  
does insurance cover sentient mold damage?

 **Ria @vegaron**  
there’s no way I can pay for the repairs to my kitchen!

 **Ria @vegaron**  
insurance very pointedly told me they won’t cover the damage because this was likely a scheme for fraud?

 **Ria @vegaron**  
ffs it was on the news everywhere! i twittered about the mold in my fridge! they dare claim that i'm faking this all?

 **Ria @vegaron  
** :’(

.  
.  
.

 **Scary @crimson_red  
** So, to recap everything that happened to my friends while I was taking a leave of absence:

 **Scary @crimson_red**  
Carameli’s old Tumblr-blog got destroyed by Chloe.

 **Scary @crimson_red**  
Ria is a valid cat-mom and she joined us amongst the targets? That makes aher an automatic friend in my book.

 **Scary @crimson_red  
** Chloe pretty much escalated and tried to destroy Maddie’s reputation.

 **Scary @crimson_red  
** Ria’s kitchen was trashed by a sentient mold monster that gave Spidey a hard time.

 **Scary @crimson_red**  
Did I miss anything?

 **nervous @T-I-N-A**  
I have a new idol.

 **angry nerd @chocolatecryptid  
** meli got spamtagged

 **Scary @crimson_red  
** Okay, I think that’s everything.

 **Winnie @windexx**  
i see a trend here: things seem to be heating up

 **peter @peteparker  
** police really need to step up their game finding that person.

 **Scary @crimson_red**  
Yeah, we know.

 **Scary @crimson_red**  
Chloe is acting more erratic than usual. I really didn’t think she was this malicious…

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
** Maddie really liked Chloe, too. Well, before she turned on us and became a despicable person.

 **angry nerd @chocolatecryptid  
** I have a bad feeling about this.

 **nervous @T-I-N-A  
** well were doomed now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are picking up better than I expected… :3 Something does seem off with Ria, yes?  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and would be happy to hear feedback from everyone. 
> 
> EDIT: Had to fix a small oversight on my part... whoops. owo
> 
> See you in the next one (with hopefully some Intel on that elusive kitten of Ria :D)  
> Bye! X3


	5. But it escalates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie is back, Kira hangs out with Meli and Leon, but something happens… Lance is also reminded that Ria isn't quite like any of his other Friends from earth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! No kitten Pictures yet, sorry. Buut… if you pay close attention…! owo You may spot something… exciting.  
> On another note, Maddie is back! took me long enough to come up with a new account name for her lmao
> 
> On another note, poor Leon and Meli might be in some trouble. Don't worry, they'll be fine. I'm not that evil… riiiiight? ^w^'
> 
> ENJOY! :D

**Insert Name Pun Here @madison_minecart  
** Hi guys! Maddie Here! I’m finally back; sorry it took me this long 😅

 **Insert Name Pun Here @madison_minecart**  
I just wanted to make sure that I got no malware around me that could let Chloe back in.

 **Insert Name Pun Here @madison_minecart**  
But I’m back again now!

 **Insert Name Pun Here @madison_minecart**  
Chloe ain’t taking me down, never ever! NOT THIS NOODLE! 😄

 **Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer**  
Welcome back, Mads! Been wondering if you’d come back at all. Was starting to worry!

 **Insert Name Pun Here** **@madison_minecart**  
Thanks, Kiki! Nice being able to talk to y’all again. And nah, I’m not gonna give Chloe the last laugh.

.  
.  
.

 **Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer  
** haha, was nice hanging out with you and @chocolatecryptid, @caramelcrazy! :D

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
** we should definitely meet again; it’s a nice change of pace with all the stress recently.

 **cautious nerd @chocolatecryptid  
** man, i didn’t think I’d find another star wars nerd today. pleasant surprise!

 **Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer  
** shhh- nobody else is supposed to know that ⊙﹏⊙

 **cautious nerd @chocolatecryptid**  
oh shoot that was a secret? O-O whoops.

 **Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer  
** no big deal, it’s not a well kept one haha.

 **Pear Parade @ray-of-sunshine  
** yeah, absolutely agree with that.

 **Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan**  
can attest for that OwO

 **Melon Mambo @silentmoon97**  
you were pretty bad when you tried to hide it, kiki.

 **Raspberry Rush @oohsparkly  
** it’s kinda more of an inside joke at this point lmao

 **Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer  
** What the- GUYS?

 **Raspberry Rush @oohsparkly  
** hi kira! 😀

 **Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
** srry got bored

 **Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer  
** not really a good reason for ALL OF YOU to lurk -.-’’

 **Melon Mambo @silentmoon97**  
Do we really need a good reason after that stunt RayRay and Merimoo pulled???

.  
.  
.

_Meanwhile…_   
**GROUP CHAT – “Anti Chloe League”**

**Cryptid:** Uhm, Ria? You might want to link yourself into that thread.

 **Ria:** I’m already lurking, bud. what’s up?

 **Cryptid:** gut is telling me something is coming up, probably with that stunt.

 **Ria:** You’re not the only one thinking that.

.  
.  
.

_Back in the thread…_

**Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer  
** …fair enough 😪

 **maddieSONG @madison_minecart  
** What stunt? Do i need to worry?

 **Melon Mambo @silentmoon97  
** the one where they almost got themselves mugged  
[almost-mugged-thread.png]

 **Raspberry Rush @oohsparkly  
** that’s hardly OUR fault!

 **Pear Parade @ray-of-sunshine  
** Ngl it kinda was our fault, Meri. We should’ve never taken that “shortcut” you suggested -.-

 **Raspberry Rush @oohsparkly  
** i already said that I’m sorry! i could’ve sworn that was the way!

 **Ria @vegaron  
** huh. what do you mean by that?

 **Raspberry Rush @oohsparkly  
** i know the city really well! it’s been ages since i’ve gotten myself lost ;-;

 **Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer  
** i gotta admit, i’ve been wondering how that even happened. You really are NOT the type to get lost.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** That does sound weird…

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
** maybe it was a bad day? :/

 **Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer  
** Let’s just hope it doesn’t happen again… that really gave me half a heart attack when you told us.

 **Raspberry Rush @oohsparkly  
** yeah, yeah… :-:

.  
.  
.

**DM: Ria >> lance**

**Ria:** Lance, you around?

 **lance:** hi ria! sup, you alright?

 **Ria:** physically? probably. but mentally? i’m not really sure.

 **lance:** is this still about the mold? the insurance thing? Wait, is it Sammy?!

 **Ria:** Sammy’s fine. for now, at least. *sigh*

 **lance:** then what is eating at you?

 **Ria:** i told you that my past few years weren’t exactly normal, yeah? well…

 **Ria:** i think i may have to get out my old gear again.

 **Ria:** i hoped that i wouldn’t have to, but… *sigh*

 **lance:** woah, slow down. you’re really going to get back into business?

 **lance:** You’re going back on the hunt?! O-o

 **Ria:** Lance, I got to go. Something triggered my system, Chloe may have made a move. TTYL

 **lance:** wait, who’s chloe?

 **lance:** aw cmon

.  
.  
.

 **Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer**  
WTF WHAqat3%.

 **maddieSONG @madison_minecart  
** What the- kiki u alright???

 **Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan**  
KIRA (´；Д；｀)

.  
.  
.

 **NEWSFLASH @allnews_ny**  
Breaking News: Two teenagers were brutally attacked in broad daylight, causing a mass panic. Perpetrator is still loose. Find out more [RIGHT HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ).

.  
.  
.

**GROUP CHAT – “Anti-Chloe-League”**

**Scar:** [teenagers-attacked-in-broad-daylight.png]

 **Scar:** Guys. That’s Meli and Leon.

 **Minecart:** JD!skth’mb fd5HW Qaw9m?%ig( brb gotta make a call

 **Ria:** looks like Chloe really went mental this time huh

 **I’m in:** agreed

 **Thunder** : she snapped, obviously.

 **Scar:** Wait, you seriously think this is connected to Chloe?

 **Ria:** look, scar. Ive seen a lot of shit in the past.

 **Ria:** at first, i thought she was an attention-seeking bully.

 **Ria:** but this case-

 **Ria:** it’s like she has a vendetta against you all for some reason.

 **Ria:** most of all Meli; she seems to be her biggest target.

 **I’m in:** …yeah, remember how she shifted gears towards you once you butted in to defend Meli?

 **I’m in:** she grew bored of trying to hit you once she realized that youre out of reach

 **I’m in:** …so she focused again on her favorite punching bag…

 **Thunder:** but now that Meli and Leon are out of commission…

 **Thunder:** who is going to be next?

 **Minecart:** I’m back! Had to call Kiki. Ffs she freaked me out, she’s fine but a bit spooked.

 **Scar:** We have to do something before somebody else gets seriously injured as well!

 **Minecart:** Yeah, but that’s easier said than done.

 **Thunder:** we might have to take matters into our own hands.

 **Scar:** No, absolutely not. That’s a foolproof plan leading to trouble. We should leave this to police.

 **Ria:** what else are you going to do, just wait ‘til she picks us off one by one?

 **Ria:** for all we know she tried killing them.

 **Ria:** did you forget police are unable to do anything against her.

 **Ria:** if we hesitate now, we’re going to be the next victims.

 **Minecart:** I’m gonna go and pick Kira up. I’m not leaving her on her own now that things have escalated to this point.

 **Scar:** Be safe!

 **Ria:** Let's hope we hear from Leon and Meli soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably go over everything that has happened before this story took place to make sure I won't create any continuity Errors or plot holes in the future…
> 
> Oh, Hi everyone! Ria here, bringing you These end notes with a request to you, dear Readers.
> 
> I'd greatly apprechiate to hear feedback from you all. Or anything at all. Comments fuel me. I work to see people apprechiate it. Kudos are really nice, but my brain doesn't process them as well as comments.  
> No matter how small your contribution or feedback may be, it will make me happy. So please, I'd be very happy if you took a moment to let me know your thoughts on my work so far. With that, you would really make my day.  
> It doesn't even have to be a comment, I'm also available as ridiculous-in-action (and caramelicrazy!) on Tumblr. My message box and asks are open to everyone!
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading! Hope to hear from you all and I'll see you in the next chapter, hopefully with a proper introduction to the Little furball that has been sitting in the back for a while now x3


	6. Need for a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you think it can't get worse, it always worsens. 
> 
> Saraya has some disturbing news for Ria.  
> Things have just gotten to a new level of crazyness, so how will everyone handle it?  
> With grace? Or will they struggle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (May 16th 2020): Had to fix some nonsense pidge said. Basically revised that conversation.
> 
> So, for the record, I'm starting to struggle with the passage of time between each chapter at this point. Please cut me a break on that; exams are coming up and I've never really had a good grasp of it in the first place, not even IRL.
> 
> We've at least reached the point of Chapter 14 of *hacks twitter in space* and once again, Ria doesn't get to post a Picture of Sammy the Kitten. The plot doesn't give me an opportunity for it right now, but I don't have it ready yet anyways, so... yeah. It's gonna take a little longer. IF it even happens at all. I don't have a lot of hope for it right now with how things are playing out for the characters...
> 
> Now, with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter! :D

**lance @blueboii**  
ria really has to stop taking off on me like that

 **lance @blueboii**  
im gonna ask pidge who that chloe person is brb

.  
.  
.

**Group Chat “TEAM VOLTRON”**

**razzle dazzle:** pidge whos chloe

 **birb:** a nasty bitch

 **Tired:** language

 **birb:** shiro you don’t understand

 **birb:** she is a hellspawn of nastiness she deserves that

 **hunk** : i agree, she sounds terrifying

 **birb:** she has been cyberbullying some people for a while now

 **birb:** i wouldn’t be surpised if the sentient mold has something to do with this

 **birb:** surprised*

 **Tired:** what?

 **lance:** are you serious?

 **birb:** we're talking about ria-stuff

 **birb:** of course i am serious lance. i thought as her friend youd know her the best out of all of us

 **lance:** fair enough

 **hunk:** but seriously? the mold?

 **birb:** very convinced that it was actually magic mold so yes, it likely has something to do with this. 

**birb:** we all know ria used to deal with some crazy stuff in the past even if were missing details

 **hunk:** MAJOR details.

 **birb:** yes, hunk. major Details.

 **birb:** now what if her past has come back to bite her in the ass

 **razzle dazzle:** oh shit

 **edgy:** hate to interrupt your speculation time pidge but ria sounds like shes about to murder someone

 **Tired:** what?

 **edgy:** check her last thread

.  
.  
.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** alright, i've had it with you, Chloe.

 **Ria @vegaron**  
we ALL know that was you. why else target them specifically?

 **Ria @vegaron**  
You’ve made a mistake. You went too far.

 **Ria @vegaron**  
Now you’re going to pay for it.

 **winnie @windexx  
** what the actual fuck

 **rover died @pidgeon  
** oh boy rias mad

 **stresscooking @yellowboii**  
deep breaths

 **Ria @vegaron**  
hunk this is not going to fix what she has done.

 **Ria @vegaron**  
we’d have to be blind for us not to realize that Chloe has obviously struck again.

 **tired @spacedad**  
ria what happened

 **Ria @vegaron**  
TWO OF MY FRIENDS ARE IN HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW FOR FUCKS SAKE

 **lance @blueboii  
** WHAT THE FUCK NO WAY

 **Ria @vegaron**  
YES WAY

 **mel @coffeekid  
** OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK

**[load more replies…]**

.  
.  
.

**Group Chat – “TEAM VOLTRON”**

**razzle dazzle:** okay so yeah idk what to do we really need to help her dont we

 **hunk:** but were still needed in space, we can't leave yet

 **edgy:** well

 **edgy:** i could ask wade?

 **razzle dazzle:** oh right that would be a good idea

 **hunk:** honestly id feel much better if we had somebody looking after her until this settles down

 **birb:** i mean, she can handle herself from what weve learned so far

 **birb:** but better be safe than sorry i guess

 **hunk:** yeah

 **edgy:** alright im on it

.  
.  
.

 **Plant King @plantking**  
poor ria shes gonna have a meltdown at this rate im seeing it coming already

 **eugene @ayybaby  
** this needs an avengers intervention at this point

 **Melon Mambo @silentmoon97  
** yeah absolutely. that chloe is terrifying.

.  
.  
.

**DM: Ria >> Flower**

**Flower:** alright listen up stardust

 **Flower:** i have some news for you.

 **Flower:** i found some worrying backdoors. You need to act, now.

 **Flower:** Chloe is planning, and you’re running out of time.

 **Ria:** wtf?! c’mon, i need details; so the accounts were hacked to send the message?

 **Flower:** nope, airhead. If you haven’t noticed yet, I’ve been working extra shifts.

 **Flower:** I did a check of more than just those people. Your friends for example.

 **Flower:** either way, they all need to get their system cleaned out.

 **Flower:** even Madison. she’s already back in.

 **Ria:** holy shit!

 **Flower:** that’s not even all of it. she’s tracking all of them, Ria. even you, apparently.

 **Flower:** that’s why you had your phone spazzing out earlier today. i dealt with her.

 **Flower:** that idiot is now trying to come after me, lmao.

 **Flower:** big news, demonspawn: i’m out of your effing reach.

 **Ria:** well, FUCK then. what are we supposed to do now?

 **Flower:** nothing. i’m dealing with it.

 **Ria:** what?

 **Flower:** this has gotten me into the hunting spirit, and I’m not going to let go of my prey now.

 **Flower:** It’s a bit like the good old days with just us five, trying to make it to the next day. Before, you know…

 **Ria:** …

 **Flower:** yk what, i’ll shut up; i can see that its still a sore topic…

 **Ria:** …you think you’ll do this all alone?! this is my new home; i’m gonna defend it ffs!

 **Flower:** there’s the Ria i know! Alright, listen up: here’s the game plan.

 **Flower:** you need to come clean to your friends.

 **Ria:** i had hoped that I wouldn’t have to… you know? this is all so messed up.

 **Ria:** Their life was supposed to be normal. Not… whatever this has turned into. UGH.

 **Flower:** i know how you feel about it, but we didn’t choose this life; it chose us.

 **Flower:** they’re like we used to be; we got dragged into it, too!

 **Ria:** i guess you’re right…

 **Flower:** they’re better off knowing the truth; this way they’ll be able to help us, too!

 **Flower:** now call for a meeting. i can block Chloe out from a call for roughly 4, so make it quick.

 **Flower:** and leave your phones turned off afterwards! they’re working like goddamn trackers.

 **Flower:** i‘ll give all of you an overview during that meet, so bring the com. she won’t get into that.

 **Ria:** got it.

.  
.  
.

**TRANSCRIPT – Group Call**

_Participants: Rhianon,_ _Madison, Scarlet, Emma, Tina._

**\-----**

**_[Call initiated by Rhianon.]_ **

**_[Tina picks up.]_ **

**Tina:** Tina here, what’s up?

**_[Madison picks up.]_ **

**Madison:** Hello? Ria, is that you? _[subway station noises in the background.]_

 **Rhianon:** Yes, it’s me. _[Sammy demands attention in the background.]_ Listen, I need to meet you guys. _[another meow, a heavy sigh, inaudible; Rhianon is covering the mic.]_

**_[Scarlet picks up.]_ **

**Scarlet:** McAdam here.

**_[Emma picks up.]_ **

**Emma:** _[Sound of a running stovetop-ventilator in the background.]_ Sup.

 **Rhianon:** Thank god, two out of three. _[disappointed mew]_ It’s urgent. I’ve got bad news about Chloe.

 **Madison:** _[Female voice in the background: “who is it?”]_ One second, Kiki. Alright, I’m listening, Ria.

 **Rhianon:** We’re on a time crunch, guys. We need to meet up, right now. What I want to tell you can’t be said over the line. _[Cat meows in the background.]_ We’ve been backdoored.

 **Tina:** What? Holy shit. Seriously?

 **Scarlet:** Look, I’m out of town-

 **Rhianon:** No, you’re not. Stop lying. I don’t care right now what secrets you’re keeping because this is urgent.

 **Scarlet:** Thafuck-

 **Rhianon:** Listen: I need to tell you something important, but time’s running out. We need to meet, asap.

 **Madison:** when and where? I’m coming, no questions asked. This sounds bad. You mind if I bring Kiki? _[Announcement of arriving train over speakers.]_

 **Rhianon:** No, bad move. Don’t bring her, it’s too dangerous. And turn off your phones. She’s backdoored us and used them as trackers. That’s how she got Melissa and Leon.

 **Emma:** _[turning off the ventilation with a click.]_ Fuck, we should’ve seen that one coming.

 **Tina:** Shit, shit, shit. You mean she knew everything?

 **Rhianon:** Look, I know this sounds really weird, but I need y’all to meet me at the Stark Expo entrance. Don’t tell anyone else about this- _[Sammy meows.]_ -and I’ll explain the rest to you there. Remember to turn off your phones, okay? Bye guys. _[Another urgent meow from Sammy in the background, it sounds like Ria just lifted her phone away from her ear.]_ Now, what is it, Sa-

 **Scarlet:** _[sighs heavily.]_

**_[Ria left the call.]_ **

**Madison:** I’ll drop Kiki off, but I’ll be there asap. _[Another Announcement for a train]_ That’s our line, see ya!

**_[Madison left the call.]_ **

**Tina:** You owe us an explanation, Scarlet.

 **Emma:** that can wait. Get moving you two.

**_[Emma left the call.]_ **

**Tina:** I’m not going to forget this.

 **Scarlet:** _[another heavy sigh.]_ I know, I know. See ya there.

**_[Call ended.]_ **

**\-----**

_Call duration: 3 minutes, 54 seconds._

.  
.  
.

**DM: Flower >> rover died**

**Flower:** hello, Katie.

 **rover died:** WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WHO ARE YOU

 **Flower:** the name’s Saraya. I’m a friend of Ria.

 **rover died:** what do you want

 **Flower:** merely your assistance in my mission. I can’t have my eyes and ears everywhere; I only have two of each.

 **rover died:** a mission? whats your objective?

 **Flower:** Chloe.

 **Flower:** Ria was backdoored and I had to step in now; we used to be part of the same team and I guess I’m still sentimentally affected by that…

 **Flower:** be advised: the situation is out of hand and it needs… outside intervention.

 **rover died:** so what do you need me to do?

 **Flower:** help me with my investigation. I need you to keep an eye on the twitter accounts of her and her friends. if Chloe takes over, I need you to alert me immediately.

 **rover died:** alright i guess

 **rover died:** oh just so you know

 **rover died:** keith asked wade to keep an eye on ria

 **Flower:** you mean Deadpool, right?

 **rover died:** yeah

 **rover died:** either way, can you let her know

 **Flower:** I think it may already be too late for a warning, from what I’ve heard of him, but sure.

 **rover died:** ah, crap. Thx anyways

 **rover died:** wait a sec

 **rover died:** how tf do you know my name?!

 **rover died:** HELLO?!

 **rover died:** what the quiznak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, one Thing straight of the bat: I really Need to figure out how much time passes. I REALLY DO. It couldn't have been too much time between this and the previous chapter, maybe a few hours at most, but other then that? I'm grasping at straws :')
> 
> Now, for those of you starting to wonder where this is supposed to go: I have no quiznaking idea where this will develop from here.  
> But one thin is for sure; it's definetely gotten intertwined with my Quintmagic Chronicles at this point and I won't deny it; I wasn't kidding in the tags there in the slightest. I guess I should have seen this coming…  
> A read of will hopefully not be required; I'll try to keep it as self-contained as possible on this end by providing all the necessary information over time. 
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading, stay healthy and I hope to see you in the next chapter notes for Twitter in Action! Bye! :D


	7. Chameleonpersons???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...yes, Chameleonpeople are a thing and they're BAD. Saraya makes sure that EVERYBODY knows that. Oh, and Wade's there too. And it's time to introduce the falcon-net!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT, June 5th: Huh. Man, what is wrong with me? I'm the most inconsistent writer EVER. Not only did I notice so much weirdness in the previous chapters, but also Errors that I wanted to clean up ages ago. Sorry about that, finals got in the way.
> 
> Not a lot to say other than enjoy the chapter.

**deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** @heypup alrighty, I’ve got some good and some bad news

 **keith @heypup**  
just tell us already everybodys on the edge of their seat

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** well, good news: i know something about this chloe-person now!

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** bad news: saraya believes that she’s a “corrupted” or something along the lines of that.

 **Pear Parade @ray-of-sunshine  
** well doesn’t that sound delightfully ominous.

 **shane @bombshell  
** who in the world is saraya

 **spooker @ryann  
** what the hell is a corrupted?

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** That would be me! And they’re just plain old nasty, a bit like Chloe. That’s actually part of why I think she’s one of them, haha.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius**  
Watch the darkness. If you see glowing eyes, you IMMEDIATELY make a run for it. Have I made myself clear?

 **mel @coffeekid  
** as crystal

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Good. Okay, Wade! Off your phone now! This is important!

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** you heard her. talk to everyone later!

 **L @snakeperson  
** hm. good to know.

 **mel @coffeekid  
**???

.  
.  
.

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** even worse news! @crimson_red is now oficially missing!

 **keith @heypup  
** what happened now? it’s only been half an hour!

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** scarlet was being impersonated by a chameleonperson! the team has been infiltrated! *gasp*

 **Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
** <’(oAo)’>

 **eugene @ayybaby  
** holy shit

 **Melon Mambo @silentmoon97  
** is everyone alright?!

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** yeah, everyone’s fine. or relatively fine, i guess. ria’s a bit winded maybe.

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** you should have seen her in action! she really knows how to handle a sword. i’ve never seen somebody move that fast! or move like her in general!

 **eugene @ayybaby  
** …i don’t know what to be more concerned over, rias speed or the fact she can handle a sword.

 **Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
**

**deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** oh, that reminds me! @actuallyspiderman you need to watch out, the fake got away.

 **spider-man @actuallyspiderman  
** seriously? chameleonpersons? out of all things that could have happened today…

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** oh, correction, CAMOLEONIDS. my mistake.

 **spider-man @actuallyspiderman  
** that doesn’t make it ANY better.

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** cheer up, spidey. You could be in another reality right now trying to track down a black monster thing the size of a building. Or be stranded somewhere with amnesia and fighting to survive and regain your memory.

 **mel @coffeekid  
** what???

 **Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
** <O-ô

 **Raspberry Rush @oohsparkly  
** okaaaaaay

 **rose @andthorns  
** um hate to interrupt, but… what the fuck is a camoleonid?

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** camo-chameleon-ids, apparently.

.  
.  
.

\--------------------------------  
SECURE SYSTEM  
FALCON-NET v.1.14.3

STATUS: OPERATIONAL.  
\--------------------------------

_Login Successful. Welcome back, **[CRTF] Nightshade**._

.  
.  
.

**[Falcon-Net] – Room “N.D.”**

_SYSTEM MESSAGE – **[TRaC] Aya** has entered the room. _

**[TRaC] Aya:** Welcome to the network, everyone. I hope everything is operational.

_SYSTEM MESSAGE – **[CRTF] Nightshade** has entered the room._

**[CRTF] Nightshade:** I thought you were kidding when you said Falcon-Net! Holy shit.

 **[CRTF] Nightshade:** CR-Service is a thing now?! I thought that was theoretical!

_SYSTEM MESSAGE – **[TRaC|CRTF-ND] Aya** ’s rank has been updated._

**[TRaC|CRTF-ND]** **Aya:** _[CORE] Prim-Prism_ made it real; it’s still in alpha, though. Expect bugs.

 **[TRaC|CRTF-ND] Aya:** Oh, and another thing: the new net’s a battery eater. Keep an eye on that.

 **[CRTF] Nightshade:** How in the world did she get this working???

 **[TRaC|CRTF-ND] Aya:** Magic, duh.

_SYSTEM MESSAGE – **[CORE|CRTF] Lorekeeper** has entered the room._

**[CORE|CRTF] Lorekeeper:** Saraya, what is this? Another new division?

_SYSTEM MESSAGE – **[CRTF-ND] Nightshade** ’s rank has been updated._

**[TRaC|CRTF-ND] Aya:** Oh great, they already found us. Hi Commander!

 **[CORE|CRTF] Lorekeeper:** No need for formalities. But seriously, what’s up with this?

 **[TRaC|CRTF-ND] Aya:** Basically, my current mission. Like I said, I’m currently unavailable. I self-assigned myself to the case Ria’s working on. Sudden activity-spike including corrupted-sightings.

_SYSTEM MESSAGE – **[Unassigned] Emma** has entered the room. _

_SYSTEM MESSAGE – **[Unassigned] Madison** has entered the room. _

_SYSTEM MESSAGE – **[Unassigned] Tina** has entered the room. _

**[TRaC|CRTF-ND] Aya:** Ah, there’s the rest. Like I said, it takes a while to set up.

 **[CORE|CRTF] Lorekeeper:** Okay, I gtg, call up the core if things get too crazy, alright? I’ll check in on you from time to time. Wish you all the best of luck; you’ll probably need it!

_SYSTEM MESSAGE – **[CORE|CRTF] Lorekeeper** is now offline._

**[CRTF-ND] Nightshade:** That went surprisingly well.

 **[TRaC|CRTF-ND] Aya:** **Aya:** Yeah, it could have been literally anyone else… haha.

 **[Unassigned] Tina:** alright already have a question. whats up with all these tags???

 **[TRaC|CRTF-ND] Aya:** Oh, good question to ask. It can be quite overwhelming at first, huh? They all simply signify our affiliation, sometimes rank or even assignments from time to time. They can get ridiculously long, trust me. That’s why some are visually disabled when three or more are applied to somebody. Either way, they make collective pings a lot easier.

 **[TRaC|CRTF-ND] Aya:** **“** TraC” for example signifies “Technological Resource- and Communications-Force”. Quite a mouthful, isn’t it? We had to shorten it for practicality’s sake.

 **[TRaC|CRTF-ND] Aya:** **“** CRTF” is the “Cross-Reality Taskforce”. Simple enough. We tag on special assignments or teams acting under certain forces with an attachment like “-ND”. That would in fact be our own team-tag: “CRTF-ND”. The ND stands for “Nightshade Division; I’ve taken the liberty to name us after Ria’s codename. Hope you all don’t mind.

 **[Unassigned] Emma:** and what about the asterisks between them?

 **[TRaC|CRTF- ND] Aya:** It’s just telling everyone who’s in charge. The more you possess in your tag, the higher is your rank within. Most people just disable the display for them; they are a pain in the eye sometimes.

 **[Unassigned] Tina:** good thing i figured that out first. made it a little hard to read otherwise

_SYSTEM MESSAGE – **[CRTF-ND] Emma** ’s rank has been updated._

_SYSTEM MESSAGE – **[CRTF-ND] Madison** ’s rank has been updated._

_SYSTEM MESSAGE – **[CRTF-ND] Tina** ’s rank has been updated._

**[TRaC|CRTF- ND] Aya:** It’s a good thing that your phones can handle it; I’ve seen some models have big trouble with our code. One literally caught fire.

 **[CRTF-ND] Tina:** starkphones are impressive huh? :)

 **[CRTF-ND] Madison:** and expensive xD i hope this thing won’t catch fire; i had to save for like- eternity to get mine.

.  
.  
.

 **NEWSFLASH @allnews_ny  
** ⚠️ ATTENTION: Minor earthquakes torment New York! What in the world?! Stay Safe in case it gets worse! ⚠️

 **NEWSFLASH @allnews_ny  
** Things have cooled down. After referring to experts, we now know that a sequence of many (20+) small earthquakes rained upon our beloved NY. Their Magnitudes reached from 2.7 to 4.3. The cause is to be determined; I’ll keep you up to date here. Stay Tuned!

 **NEWSFLASH @allnews_ny  
** Interestingly enough, the entire thing has been felt all over the place. People are comparing it to a sort of “seismologic rainfall”. A detailed report and official statements about this strange event are expected by tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say other than FORMATING HATES ME. I love doing it but it's reeeally work-intensive.  
> You guys are missing out on a lot of off-screen information right now. Kinda hard to convey that while sticking to the premise of Twitter in Action? Like... the Chatting and Social-Media-Thing?
> 
> I've been thinking about making an accomodating piece to fill in the blanks the off-screen-Events create for the reader.  
> For example: Ria and Co are still at Stark Expo as the whole Falconnet-Thing goes down.  
> -> Wade finally introduced himself to the girls and a fight happened with Fake-Scarlet (who escaped in the end). Saraya took the chance to update the security of everybody's phones to Keep Chloe out and the falcons safe. They haven't forgotten about Scarlet; They're just discussing it in person. Wade's phone did in fact get the security upgrade as well, just to be safe, but he has not been granted Access to the falcon-net. Honestly a smart descision. Trust me.  
> Either way, I hope that this starts clearing up the circumstances a little bit for you, in case you've lost track.
> 
> I'll probably have to revise the chapter tomorrow once I'm a bit more rested; there's likely tons of Little mistakes in there...
> 
> I'm tired now, I should go to sleep. Finals start on Monday for me; I'm honestly terrified of what's going to happen to my grades...
> 
> I'll hopefully see y'all in the next chapter notes. BYEEE!


	8. What the- Wade?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world takes notice of the seismologic rainfall in NY.  
> ...but why in the world is Wade looking for a rocket-wheelchair?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have a lot to explain post-chapter, so please bear with me there.  
> But first, let the chapter itself speak. I hope that I haven't left you waiting for too long.
> 
> Enjoy~

**Wait REALLY? @saywhat-saki  
** Good Morning! Care to explain what is going on? ∑（｡･Д･｡）???

 **kisumisu @jalovalo  
** Earthquakes, Saki. It’s earthquakes.

 **Wait REALLY? @saywhat-saki  
** So, what’s the matter? Earthquakes, really?

 **kisumisu @jalovalo  
** You clearly have to deal with them too often, don’t you?

 **Wait REALLY? @saywhat-saki  
** They’ve lost their excitement ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ So, what’s the deal with these quakes?

 **kisumisu @jalovalo  
** Well, it’s New York. When is anything ever normal there? And there were a ton of them. 37.

 **Wait REALLY? @saywhat-saki  
** ⊙△⊙ Alright, I can see where that may be perceived as… concerning.

 **Wait REALLY? @saywhat-saki  
** Wait. What are you doing up and about? I thought you had an exam coming up!

 **kisumisu @jalovalo  
** I’ve been too paranoid to go to sleep to be honest. I’m scared it’s going to come back and spread.

 **Wait REALLY? @saywhat-saki  
** …go to bed, now.

 **kisumisu @jalovalo  
** It’s not worth it anymore. I’m gonna run maths on caffeine and sugar :’)

 **Wait REALLY? @saywhat-saki  
** You clearly are a lost cause.

 **kisumisu @jalovalo  
** I know.

 **Wait REALLY? @saywhat-saki  
** Wellp- I’ll be rooting for you either way. You can do this! o(^▽^)o

 **kisumisu @jalovalo  
** Thanks, Saki! 😊

.  
.  
.

 **angry nerd @chocolatecryptid  
** I SWEAR IF I GET MY HANDS ON THAT THING-

 **maddieSONG @madison_minecart  
** Leon! You’re alive already? c-c

 **angry nerd @chocolatecryptid  
** OFC WHAT DID YOU THINK?! THAT MENACE AIN’T TAKIN’ ME DOWN THAT EASY!

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy**  
In fact, he’s been awake for a while now DMing me about how mad he is. His phone is a goner; he had to ask for his laptop so he could even post :/

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy**  
He already had time to cool off a bit, he was a lot worse earlier. :’)

 **maddieSONG @madison_minecart  
** Meli! Glad to have you back. Girl, a lot has happened.

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy**  
I expected nothing less after that nightmare :-:

.  
.  
.

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** is there anyone that has a rocket-propelled wheelchair in NY?

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** or just rockets that you can strap to one? 🤔

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** eh a spare wheelchair would be nice too in that case

 **ned @guyinthechair**  
what do you need a rocket-propelled wheelchair for???

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** don’t look at me, look at saraya! she asked for it

 **mel @coffeekid**  
o-oKay?

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** I like to be prepared for eventualities. And YES! That includes a rocket-propelled wheelchair for now. it’ll make sense in due time, I’m sure of it.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** You haven’t changed a bit, Saraya.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Indeed. 🤪

 **rover died @pidgeon  
** i really hope that you know what you’re doing.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** You needn’t worry. Nobody would ever let me near the Mecha-Flex-Exo Ares fighters otherwise. 😂

 **ned @guyinthechair**  
the what now

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** nothing 😊

**Ria @vegaron  
🤦🏼‍♀️  
**

**lance @blueboii  
🤦🏽‍♂️  
**

.  
.  
.

_Earlier…_

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
FALCON-NET v.1.14.3 | STATUS: OPERATIONAL.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Welcome back,_ ** _[CRTF-ND] Nightshade_** _. You’re now online._

**Room “N.D.”**

**[CRTF-ND] ImagineThunder:** Any news on Scarlet?

 **[TRaC|CRTF- ND] Aya:** Negative, still working on it. I’m assuming she was replaced today for now, unless we find any other info.

 **[CRTF-ND] Nightshade:** Ah, fuck. Keep it up, we need to find her soon. This is bad.

_SYSTEM MESSAGE – **[CORE|CRTF] Lorekeeper** is now online._

**[CORE|CRTF] Lorekeeper** **:** Alright listen up now, I got instructions for y’all. We have confirmed intel that you guys might need a rocket-wheelchair soon.

 **[CRTF-ND] ImagineThunder:** What kind of intel is that supposed to be??? O-o

 **[TRaC|CRTF- ND] Aya:** Oh, Tacita let out another one of her wisdom words?

 **[CORE|CRTF] Lorekeeper** **:** I can’t believe she lets anyone call her that willingly

 **[CORE|CRTF] Lorekeeper** **:** But yes, I mean her with that.

 **[CRTF-ND] Nightshade:** We can’t go around calling both @Tina and _[CORE] BlackScythe_ by the same names in here, it’s just going to confuse people more than necessary.

 **[CORE|CRTF] Lorekeeper** **:** Fair enough.

 **[CRTF-ND] Nightshade:** Huh? Wait, did she change her account name, too?

 **[TRaC|CRTF- ND] Aya:** Yup, she goes by _[CRTF-ND] 0hacks0_ now for some reason…

 **[CRTF-ND] Nightshade:** Ah, I see. Didn’t catch that, I guess.

 **[CRTF-ND] ImagineThunder:** Ti’s name is a WIP. Madison goes by _[CRTF-ND] <MaddieCart>_ now btw.

 **[TRaC|CRTF- ND] Aya:** Now back to the main event… A rocket-wheelchair? Tell me that made someone laugh at the meeting earlier.

 **[CORE|CRTF] Lorekeeper** **:** Are you a psychic? Haha.

 **[CORE|CRTF] Lorekeeper** **:** Iverson somehow managed to hold his dignity, but Veronica didn’t even try. I don’t blame her. But you should have seen the MFEs! It even got a real reaction out of Ina!

 **[TRaC|CRTF- ND] Aya:** O-O Props to that.

 **[CORE|CRTF] Lorekeeper** **:** IKR? Anyways, I GTG. Wish you luck on your hunt for your Scarlet. Bye!

 **[TRaC|CRTF- ND] Aya:** See ya!

_SYSTEM MESSAGE – **[CORE|CRTF] Lorekeeper** is now offline._

**[CRTF- ND] Nightshade:** So, where are we going to get a rocket-propelled wheelchair from?

 **[TRaC|CRTF- ND] Aya:** I already texted Wade, he’ll figure something out.

_SYSTEM MESSAGE – **[CRTF-ND] <MaddieCart>** is now online._

**[CRTF-ND] <MaddieCart>:** Hi guys! Leon and Meli are both awake enough now to be posting again. Leon’s phone apparently is toast? We’ll need to get him something new.

_SYSTEM MESSAGE – **[CRTF-ND] 0hacks0** is now online._

**[CRTF-ND] 0hacks0:** Did I hear Leon and Meli?!

 **[CRTF-ND] <MaddieCart>:** Yes, they’re back!

 **[CRTF-ND] 0hacks0:** AWESOME!

 **[CRTF-ND] ImagineThunder:** I got something. Mom has an old, unused StarkPhone laying around. I bet she’d be happy to help out after the craziness that he went through 😊

 **[TRaC|CRTF- ND] Aya:** Great! When can we meet? I’ll set it up with the system.

 **[CRTF-ND] ImagineThunder:** You also have to put the Net on Meli’s phone; don’t forget that!

 **[CRTF-ND] Nightshade:** Guys I gtg. Keep up the search, Aya!

 **[CRTF-ND] 0hacks0:** …wheelchair?

 **[CRTF-ND] ImagineThunder:** scroll up

 **[TRaC|CRTF- ND] Aya:** I will! See ya!

_- > Logging out now. _

.  
.  
.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** WTF WTF WTF

 **lance @blueboii  
** Ria? What’s wrong?!

 **Ria @vegaron  
** I just came home

 **Ria @vegaron  
** Sam’s gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good, you're still here! Listen, I've been thinking on this. I've decided to call it and declare this work as not-canon-compliant in the QMC-verse. I'm planning on releasing a seperate story for this, inspired by the twitter-debacle, but ot 1-to-1 a replica of the Events told from an outside perspective.  
> I've made this descision due to the inconsistencies, time-management-Problems and General weirdness of this work. I in fact did Approach it as if it was Canon to my QMC-verse, but this just doesn't hold up to it's style.
> 
> I'm probably going to call it quits on "QMC 1 - Battle Begins" as well, focussing on this new story I'm planning for the QMC-Verse. Until that's out, I'm still going to continue this, and hopefulyly will be posting this paralel to that onward.  
> I might also be working on creating an original story for the Soda-Club and Falconized. I grew up with them and they grew alongside me. It's time for them to get a work dedicated to just them that anyone can enjoy if they're interested.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for understanding my descision and I hope that you'll continue to enjoy my works. The next chapter should be out sooner this time, haha.
> 
> Until then, my dear readers, Stay Awesome! ❤️


	9. A Catnapping and a Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Sammy is missing and Ria is having a crisis. And a certain someone casually drops a bombshell on everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fast, I got to admit that. I stayed up writing until 1 AM last night by accident; looks like I was hyperfocussing on the project. Whoops-
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Ria @vegaron  
** Sammy vanished.

 **tired @spacedad  
** oh no

 **stress cooking @yellowboii  
** this is bad…

 **Allura @princess  
** Oh my. Rhianon, I must ask you to take deep breaths for your own sake.

 **lance @blueboii  
** prepare for a hurricane of cat-mom-overprotectiveness, everyone

 **Ria @vegaron  
** SAMMY!

 **rover died @pidgeon  
** too late

 **keith @heypup  
** *sigh*

 **Ria @vegaron  
** IF I FIND OUT WHO TOOK MY PRECIOUS BABY AWAY, I SWEAR I-

 **Mel @coffeekid  
** Deep breaths, Ria! Are you sure he’s not just hiding somewhere?

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
** Ria’s having a breakdown right now; that little fluffball of joy means the world to her.

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
** Me, Ria and Wade have checked everywhere in the apartment. TWICE. The door, which she locked so he would be safe in the bedroom AND checked before leaving is miraculously wide open. The paper on the window is ripped, we hope he just escaped, but the mess speaks a thousand words...

 **eugene @ayybaby  
** Seriously this universe really is piling everything onto her right now. First @crimson_red goes missing and now your kitten disappeared? This is rough. I don’t blame her for having a meltdown.

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
** this is terrible! I wish I could help, but I’m still stuck in hospital. they’re saying I’m not “ready for release yet”. UGH. I feel useless!

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
** I wouldn’t be surprised if this was the work of Chloe or whoever works for her. Maybe one of those damn Camoleonids that attacked Mel and Leon? ;-;

 **rose @andthorns  
** one would be a fool not to consider that a possibility

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** And we’re already split on resources looking for Scarlet. No offense to the pros out there looking for her but odds are that I WILL find her first, and it’s going to be one HELL of a fight to get her back.

 **New York Police Department @NYPD  
** Excuse me, but is it such a good idea for a bunch of teenagers to be chasing after a missing case? Your loyalty is admirable, but you might end up getting into serious trouble.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** And you’d do any better against a Camoleonid with your guns? Bullets didn’t take the last one down and I doubt this will change with any further corrupted, let alone Chloe, who is probably their boss. It even escaped @actuallyspiderman.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** And excuse you, I am very much an adult. 😡

 **New York Police Department @NYPD  
** Sorry, but if we’re already struggling against them, then it’s reckless for you to try to chase after them! You shouldn’t put yourselves into danger like that!

 **Aya @seriously_sirius**  
Look, I know it’s your job to serve and protect everyone, and that’s cool and all. But listen. I’ve been taking self-defense lessons for years, and you’ve probably heard of Ria’s swordsmanship by now. We both can handle ourselves.

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
** Me, @madison_minecart, @caramelcrazy, @chocolatecryptid and @T-I-N-A know better than to get involved in a fight with those… things. You don’t have to worry about us. And if worst comes to worst, we’re good runners, haha.

 **nerd @chocolatecryptid  
** hahaha…  
yeah about that…

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
** Leon?!

 **nerd @chocolatecryptid  
** Uhhhhm… how do I say this without making it sound too dramatic?

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
** No. Please don’t tell me- 😨

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy** **  
**…

 **legs be noodles** **🦽** **@chocolatecryptid  
** 👏 👏 👏

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy** **  
**translation: he’s paralyzed from the waist down. 😔

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
** FUCKING HELL-

.  
.  
.

 **spider-man @actuallyspiderman  
** Good Afternoon, New York! A three-month-old kitten named Sam, AKA Sammy, has gone missing. We currently believe he has been kidnapped, but him running away can’t be ruled out either. Please keep an eye out for the little fluffball; his mom, @vegaron, is missing him a lot. (1/?)

_[Image: a 3-month old polydactyl kitten is standing in a merkat-position and is trying to grab a bunch of colourful feathers attached to a cat-rod toy. He has green eyes and curly, long fur. The fur itself is primarily that of a brown tabby (with the exeption of his muzzle, his chest, his belly and his feet, which are white). His mouth is wide open; he appears to be crying out in joy.]_

**spider-man @actuallyspiderman  
** He is chipped and a reward of 32$ has been issued for his safe return. If you’ve seen him, please let me know when and where and I’ll go check it out together with Ria.  
PLEASE DO NOT APPROACH HIM YOURSELF UNLESS HE’S IN IMMEDIATE DANGER. (2/?)

 **spider-man @actuallyspiderman  
** Poor Sammy is lost, probably a bit cold and very likely terrified. He will likely be wary of strangers. Let’s hope he is indeed out there somewhere; it would be terrifying if he was cat-napped! Everyone: let’s get him back home! (3/?)

 **spider-man @actuallyspiderman  
** While we’re on the subject of missing people, I’d like to bring attention to @crimson_red, who has declared missing yesterday. Law enforcement believes that she was assaulted on her way to meeting her friends at Stark Expo and was replaced by a Camoleonid that later assaulted said friend group. (4/5)

_[Image 1: Two girls hugging on what appears to be a beach wearing summer-y clothing. The left one is shorter than the right; her face has been blurred out. Her light brown hair is done up in pigtails. The right one has striking emerald-green eyes and she’s sporting a dark brown braid draped over her right shoulder, a pair of stylish sunglasses she has pushed up on the top of her head, freckles across her nose and a wide smile. Her eyebrows are sizable, quite voluminous and well-defined. She is also more tanned than what is presumably her younger sister. The picture is subtitled as “Scarlet McAdam, 19 y/o”.]_

_[Image 2: A passport Photo of Scarlet with her hair open. It goes beyond her shoulders and is wavy. She is paler than on the other picture, but it’s around the shade that her presumed sister had on that beach day. One can assume that she spent a lot of time outdoors prior to the taking of the previous picture. She still has the freckles on her face; her expression is neutral. Her eyebrows are also thinner than on the previous photo. It shares the same subtitle.]_

**spider-man @actuallyspiderman  
** If you have seen her since then, please speak up about it. She may be in immediate danger of her life. Thank you for taking notice of this ongoing situation and let’s hope this will be resolved very soon. Also take care on the street; we don’t know how many of those camoleonids are out there lurking in plain sight! (5/5)

.  
.  
.

 **Steve Rogers @Cap.America  
** @actuallyspiderman I’ve been driving around, no luck so far.

 **spider-man @actuallyspiderman  
** Copy that, I don’t have anything either. Keep your eyes open.

 **kisumisu @jalovalo**  
Are you looking for Sam and/or Scarlet McAdam?

 **Steve Rogers @Cap.America  
** Officially, I’m on watch-duty for camoleonid activity. But I double as a Kitten search-party right now and I’m of course keeping my eyes open for Scarlet as well.

 **kisumisu @jalovalo**  
As I’m not from the states, I can’t really help with the search. But I’m praying for Sam’s and Scarlet’s safety. Thank you for keeping an eye out! I gotta go to bed now to start catching sleep up, or Saki will be really mad at me for not taking care of myself (again). Good luck with the search!

.  
.  
.

 **L @snakeperson  
** Dear @vegaron! I have some explaining to do… (1/?)

_[Image: A selfie depicting Loki as he holds Sammy in his arms, appearing to be alright. Loki on the other hand has a scratch on his cheek and his hair is disheveled.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Leon's paralyzed, Loki somehow has Sammy now and yeah, Loki is about to go on a lengthy explanation on what exactly happened. I actually have that chapter prepared already; so look forward to that! Knowing me, I'll probably be posting it later today.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this mess of a chapter, and I'll (hopefully) see you in the next one! BYE!


	10. Loki, the Hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a lot of explaining to do on how Sammy ended up in his custody...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially a double upload now! xD
> 
> I have a feeling Loki might have ended up a bit OOC in this, and I want to apologize for that in advance. I don't have a lot of experience writing him. 
> 
> On to the chapter now. ENJOY~

**L @snakeperson  
** Dear Ria, your beloved Sammy is safely in my custody right now. It’s a long story how he got here, but all that counts right now is that he’s alright. I’ve made sure that he’s well-fed and had something to drink ready, but he fell asleep pretty soon after arriving in my quarters. (2/?)

_[Image: Sammy is comfortably curled up on a dark green pillow with a window behind him in the background. He appears to be fast-asleep.]_

**L @snakeperson  
** I’m sorry to have left you in the dark for one and a half hours, dear Rhianon, but some things have gotten into the way of me contacting you. Corrupted, to be precise. Let me explain. (3/?)

 **L @snakeperson  
** Shapeshifting makes traveling the city unnoticed quite easy, and I have taken advantage of it to get some fresh air without startling any Midgardians. Despite my ruined reputation people are still unsettled by my presence, as you can probably understand. I did attack NY with an alien army, after all. (4/?)

 **L @snakeperson  
** Today, I chose to take the form of a black cat to enjoy a walk across some of New York’s rooftops. Everything seemed normal at the time, until I was disturbed by… how do I describe it in Terms you will understand? Let’s call it an unsettling tremor in the energy field of earth. (5/?)

 **Ria @vegaron  
** You mean the atmospheric Quintfield, don’t you.

 **L @snakeperson  
** My, what a sight to behold. My observations have proven to be true. You do have a surprisingly deep understanding of the mechanics of this Universe. I’m intrigued.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** Go on. I still haven’t forgiven you for kidnapping my little boy.

 **L @snakeperson  
** I wasn’t expecting anything else. Where was I? Ah, yes. The tremor. I decided to investigate, worried by the strange energy. It has lead me to your residence, where I found a bunch of those nasty corrupted trying to gain access to your domicile. (6/?)

 **Ria @vegaron  
** What kind?

 **L @snakeperson  
** Are you familiar with the Rampant? There were two of them present. Both were too far along already to save anymore; they were dead husks following orders of unknown origin. (7/?)

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Great. Another menace to look out for. As if we didn’t have enough problems already. -_-

 **Ria @vegaron  
** Damn. Rampants? I hate those. UGH.  
Were there any others?

 **L @snakeperson  
** Of course, they were accompagnied by a single Camoleonid. This one is beyond any salvation and rescue attemts will be fruitless. This individual had already lost their identity. It’s a goner. They used him as a rope to climb inside, taking advantage of the broken window to gain entry into the apartment. (8/?)

 **L @snakeperson  
** I followed suit, taking the form of a lizard to climb down the wall of the building and follow them inside. I caught hem by surprise. I literally just transformed into my Asgardian form and grabbed the closest intruder, the female, by the scruff of their shirt and threw them back outside. (9/?)

 **L @snakeperson  
** Of course, my moment of surprise was then gone. The male attacked me, whilst the other, the Camoleonid continued it’s objective. It was liquifying; it was trying to slip into the bedroom to your feline son. I couldn’t let harm come to him through these vile creatures. Saving him was my sole objective. (10/?)

 **L @snakeperson  
** I slammed my opponent against a wall and charged at the Camoleonid, disturbing it and forcing it to pull back to combat me. I took advantage of Magic to end them, but they did get a hit on me or two beforehand. (11/?)

 **L @snakeperson  
** I unlocked the door using that spare key I saw in the bathroom after investigating a bit further. Your entire home reeks of negative energy, my dear. That is no longer a safe environment for either of you. Anyways… (12/?)

 **L @snakeperson  
** After realizing the situation, I decided to ‘abduct’ your kitten for his own safety, as it was likely that the enemy would return to attempt another attack on your poor little friend. I found him hiding underneath the bed and comforted him the best I could. (13/?)

 **L @snakeperson  
** I had to walk in my Asgardian form to ensure his safety as I was moving him to the tower; it was the first place I could think of when looking for a place to hide him from the corrupted. I did lock the main door again after opening it to exit the building. I had to trick the surveillance footage as well; people would have freaked out if they saw me there without any reason. (14/15)

 **L @snakeperson  
** And that is the simplified version of how I rescued him from certain death. (15/15)

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** And all of that took you one and a half hours to do???

 **L @snakeperson  
** There were some… minor inconveniences I had to deal with on the way back, but yes. That’s all you need to know. Once again, I feel the need to apologize for this delay.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** …Loki, I don’t know what to say other than Thank you. I can’t believe I let this happen. How could I be so careless? Of course: They figured out where I live. That should have been obvious to me long ago. I’m not exactly sure why you felt obligated to rescue my little boy, but I’m really glad you did.

 **L @snakeperson  
** They have known snice before the mold. That was most definitely of magical origin, I can assure you. Oh, and I did this as a service to keeping this universe alive. Trust me, corruption isn’t as rare as it should be anymore. You’re one of the few competent people that can challenge it and exterminate it.

 **L @snakeperson  
** Only a fool would have let you lose your mental stability over the loss of your feline son. Your passion shines through when you’re angry or worried; you displayed it quite prominently earlier today. I’d rather not have you go on a Rampage when the universe needs people like you to be sane and functioning.

 **L @snakeperson  
** Rhianon, please take this advice to heart: leave that apartment behind as soon as possible. In fact, the entire thing is contaminated. There might be a Rampants’ Nest forming there if that energy does not get cleared out.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** I’m packing up my stuff. Most of my neighbors have been on edge since the mold thing; it won’t be hard to convince them to move out until this situation can be dealt with. I really just need to grab the rest of my gear, the rest is replacable.

 **Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer  
** Where will you go? :-:

 **clint @hawkeye  
** The tower has a few spare rooms…?

 **Ria @vegaron  
** I’ll find something for me and Sam, don’t worry. Bet one of the guys has a couch we can crash on.

.  
.  
.

 **irondad @TStark  
** Look, I’m willing to offer you a room at the tower until further notice in exchange for information on this craziness. You and your friend Saraya now stuff that is critical to us. Let us help you with the Chloe-business.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** Are you serious about this??? That is gonna bring in Saraya too yk, she’s been crashing on my couch the last few days.

 **irondad @TStark  
** 100%. As long as we’ll be working together against this “corruption”-threat.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** Alright. I’m in. Saraya?

 **Aya @seriously_sirius**  
👍  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter definetely had a hand in that offer from Tony at the end, didn't he? Oh! Look, Clint joined this messy party now, too! :D  
> That's all I got so far, I'm kinda running out of steam. But hey, this innuendo has finally given Sammy some spotlight and brought back cat-mom Ria! xD
> 
> If you have any suggestions for this story, please don't hesitate to leave them in the comments. I'd be very happy to hear about some fresh ideas for this chaos!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you in the next chapter! BYE!


	11. Spontaneously Combusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soda-Club runs into some trouble, and once again, everything takes another turn for the worse. It doesn't look like that will be changing any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that things turning worse is said A LOT. Or am I imagining things?  
> Either way, the Soda-Club is back and gets some spotlight this time! They've been lurking in the background too much for my taste...
> 
> Enjoy~

**eugene @ayybaby  
**so, is anybody going to mention that the spacefam (we calling them that now?) has gone strangely silent recently?

**Ria @vegaron  
**They’ve got some issues right now. Finals, life, you know, the usual stuff. They’re just too busy to really post right now.

**eugene @ayybaby  
**but they’re ok?

**Ria @vegaron  
**Lance is still answering my messages. As soon as that changes, we may start worrying about them.

**eugene @ayybaby  
**okay i guess

.  
.  
.

**Group Chat “Fam and Friendz”**

**Vega:** Alright, I’ve bought you guys some time.

**Sirius:** You’ll probably need to come up with some kind of cover story, they’ll start to worry eventually.

**Tired:** Thanks.

**razzle dazzle:** WHY IS HE EVEN CHASING US-

**Sirius:** He wants the lions. More comets, more power. Same reason he went after Ria’s homeworld. Comet crashed smack in the middle of nowhere there.

**razzle dazzle:** wait what

**hunk:** what

**Vega:** M’tkar Aya, I kinda wanted to forget that.

**Sirius:** sorry

**Sirius:** But still- I can’t believe that he showed up NOW out of all the times he could have chosen to do so. WE’RE- BUSY FOR FRICKS SAKE-

**birb:** yeah

**hunk:** how are things holding up on your end? how’s sammy doing?

**Vega:** He’s fine. he really likes Loki though for some reason.

**birb:** we’re about to go back out of the wormhole. he’ll likely be showing up within the minute.

**birb:** oooooor he tries to draw us out with an earth attack…

**Sirius:** Nah he isn’t that smart.

**Sirius:** Riiight?

**Vega:** Don’t jinx it, Aya!!!

**Vega:** Sorry that you got dragged into this.

**razzle dazzle:** it’s not your fault, ria

**Sirius:** Yeah, It’s that ass-hole Kaltorius’ fault!

**Tired:** language

**birb:** he here GTG

**Vega:** Good luck!

.  
.  
.

**Group Chat “Besties 5ever”**

**✨** **RinRin** **✨** **:** tmw when you need a fire extinguisher but you can’t find one

**✨** **RinRin** **✨** **:** so u improvise :v

**💗** **𝕄𝕖𝕣𝕚** **💗** **:** what

**KiKi:** 🙄

**✨** **RinRin** **✨** **:** …my laptop be ded (…´ovO`…)

**💗** **𝕄𝕖𝕣𝕚** **💗** **:** …

**moon:** What the shit?

**RayRay:** ffs I thought you learned your lesson last time!!! 🤬

**✨** **RinRin** **✨** **:** BUT IT WASN’T ME THIS TIME \\(´; A ;`)/

**💗** **𝕄𝕖𝕣𝕚** **💗** **:** *sigh*

**_💗_ ** **_𝕄𝕖𝕣𝕚_ ** **_💗_ ** **_:_ ** _kicked **RayRay** from the group._

**KiKi:** dont worry rinrin, I’m omw

**✨** **RinRin** **✨** **:** kk (̥ ̥এ́ ̼ এ̥̀)̥̥

**💗** **𝕄𝕖𝕣𝕚** **💗** **:** so much for a peaceful afternoon i guess

**💗** **𝕄𝕖𝕣𝕚** **💗** **:** Gve her 2

**💗** **𝕄𝕖𝕣𝕚** **💗** **:** give*

**moon:** …Did it dead-water or did it dead-burn

**✨** **RinRin** **✨** **:** probably yes

**moon:** …Kiki?

**KiKi:** Translation – I think both

**moon:** Alright this is a thing now apparently.

**💗** **𝕄𝕖𝕣𝕚** **💗** **:** tina knows tech stuffs? call her

**moon:** I guess. Alrite leave it 2 me

**_💗_** ** _𝕄𝕖𝕣𝕚_** ** _💗_** _added **RayRay** to the group._

**_RayRay_ ** _is now an admin._

**RayRay:** did u srsly kick me

**💗** **𝕄𝕖𝕣𝕚** **💗** **:** sorry rin was upset already, didn’t want to escalate things. u good?

**RayRay:** fair enough. yeah im good

**RayRay:** so, is this a call for an emergency meeting?

**moon:** Obviously.

**RayRay:** kay. i’ll bring snacks.

.  
.  
.

**Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
**R.I.P. laptop, you will be missed.

**kim @krystalz.ky  
**didn’t u like buy that thing a month ago

**Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
**exactly.

**kim @krystalz.ky  
**F

.  
.  
.

**tim @fairies  
**like; those guys need a group name, pronto.

**mel @coffeekid  
**who?

**tim @fairies  
**Yk, blueberry, melon, strawberry, pear and raspberry. those guys. Oh, and Ria’s group too.

**winnie @windexx  
**lets just call the “fruit people” the Soda-Club, then.

**winnie @windexx  
**yk, bc of their names. all of their display names are soda flavors.

**mel @coffeekid  
**alright, I’m in for it! but what about the anti-chloe-corruption-stuff-people???

**winnie @windexx  
**Ria’s gang? Uh…

**tim @fairies  
**how about “The Unfortunate”? Fate seems to throw every possible bad thing at them

**caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
**Falconized!!!

**mel @coffeekid  
**OH! hi melissa… hope you don’t mind us trying to name you guys xD

**caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
**well, no more naming needed, we have one already. like I said, call us Falconized! :D

**tim @fairies  
**o-oh. we didn’t know.

**caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
**yeah, it’s still fresh. we voted on it before sammy went missing; it kinda got forgotten along the way haha

**winnie @windexx  
**but what’s the meaning behind it?

**caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
**I thought you were the conspiracy-theorist-detective? c’mon, you can figure it out on your own. x3

**winnie @windexx  
**challenge accepted!

.  
.  
.

**Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
**EYES

**Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer  
**??? everything okay ???

**Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
**STOP

**Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
**RUN NOW

**Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer  
**@madison_minecart mads something is wrong with Erin

**MaddieSONG @madison_minecart  
**FUCK. @vegaron

**Ria @vegaron  
**as if we didn’t have enough going on already-

**Ria @vegaron  
**Sounds like a Code Camo or Code Ramp. Kira, do you have any idea where she could be?

**Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer  
**she’s at home; i was on my way over-

**Ria @vegaron  
**TURN AROUND NOW.

**Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer  
**uh… i’ll get out at the next stop then ;-;

**Ria @vegaron  
**@actuallyspiderman Whatever you’re doing, stop it and get swinging.

**spider-man @actuallyspiderman  
**where to?

**Ria @vegaron  
**Check DMs; sent the address.

**spider-man @actuallyspiderman  
**got it

.  
.  
.

**spider-man @actuallyspiderman  
**@TStark can you please send someone to pick Ria and Wade off the walls? I’m in pursuit right now. The thing is trying to take off with a hostage.

**irondad @TStark  
**I’m on my way.

**Melon Mambo @silentmoon97  
**I hate to break it to you but there’s a 70% probability that he’s talking about Erin.

**Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer  
**OH MY GOD-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long for a follow-up. Unfortunately, Scarlet is still missing. I was trying to steer the plot into that direction, but it seems like we need to run another lap first xD  
> Now, whoever an comprehend the plot up to this point deserves some kind of award because I sure have lost sight of what this was supposed to be. It's only going to get weirder, though. I have grand plans. Let's hope I'll be able to execute them!
> 
> I swear the Wheelchair is going to happen at some point. It just refuses to let itself happen-  
> (lmao) Oh, btw, am I the only one that feels like I'm missing something important? (if you figure it out lemme know thx)  
> (Oh, and if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to leave em in the comments. I love hearing about other takes on this story. :o) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter.


	12. It will always worsen, Nr. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension is rising as the corruption beast continues ist horrifying reign. Will they be able to figure out how to Rescue Erin? Meanwhile, a small breakthrough happens in Scarlet's case...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a lot to say yet, but I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

**NEWSFLASH @allnews_ny  
** New York in distress: A beast is tormenting the city! It has taken a hostage and police are working restlessly to resolve this situation and protect the people. (1/?)

 **NEWSFLASH @allnews_ny  
** It is capable of serious structural damage to buildings according to eyewitness reports. Spider-Man is in hot pursuit trying to rescur the girl. (2/3)

 **NEWSFLASH @allnews_ny  
** The avengers have been deployed to deal with the threat. I am currently unable to provide a danger-zone and a direction. I will provide you with info on danger ASAP. Stay safe out there on the streets! (3/3)

.  
.  
.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Why did it have to be a bipedal spike-hurling eldritch horror? Why can’t it just be an over-sized purple puppy for once? It’s always the eldritch horrors! And I HATE those!

 **Ria @vegaron  
** Don’t know, kinda too stuck to a wall to care rn. Our priority is wiping that rascal off the face of earth.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** I know, I know.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Wait, how are you even texting right now???

 **Ria @vegaron  
** Nyx-2 and of course speech to text duh.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Right. Forgot about that bc of everything that’s going on.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** Did you contact HQ?

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Yeah, no answer.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** Figured we’d be on our own, damn. Everything is just escalating at this point. Try again, we really need some backup right now. I’m sure they can at least spare a recruit in the worst-case scenario.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** Have you tried getting a hold of Nimbus specifically? She’s our best bet right now to get in touch with CORE; she can patch a call through to the others.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** No, I haven’t thought of that. I was trying to reach Siren; I thought her encyclopedia might have something on this… THING!

 **Ria @vegaron  
** THEN GET TO IT ALREADY, AYA!

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** 10-4

 **Ria @vegaron  
** Geez.

.  
.  
.

 **eugene @ayybaby  
** somebody please translate this i'm confused as fuck  
 _[Image: screenshots of the conversation between Aya and Ria.]_

 **ned @guyinthechair**  
looks like they aren’t trying to keep secrets anymore; something bad is brewing.

 **shane @bombshell  
** i have so many questions.

 **spooker @ryann  
** so do i.

 **ned @guyinthechair  
** this all is just crazy at this point and the world is just along for the ride, whether it wants to or not :’)

 **shane @bombshell  
** what is a nyx-2? who do they work for??? who the hell are siren and nimbus?

 **spooker @ryann  
** what in the world could be going on at HQ for there to be no answer?

 **eugene @ayybaby  
** @windexx yo get your ass over here and help us with this

 **winnie @windexx  
** what made you think i wasn’t already here trying to extract every itty little bit of information out of their conversation? lmao

 **winnie @windexx  
** it’s pretty obvious at this point that they’re part of something bigger. a team, maybe even an entire organization. even if they’re young, all the evidence seems to be pointing towards that. (“CORE”?)

 **eugene @ayybaby  
** so, what do they do? fight those monsters that have started messing up NY?

 **winnie @windexx  
** ria has received some kind of advanced combat training, so i’d say you’re onto something with that theory.

 **winnie @windexx  
** now, notice how their typing/speech has changed from usual. they’re really stressed/under pressure right now, having to deal with a missing person and a hostage situation now. and on top of that there’s that bipedal spike-hurling eldritch horror on the loose.

 **ned @guyinthechair  
** Nimbus and Siren are obviously codenames. they’re most likely a part of this organization as well.

 **winnie @windexx  
** i agree with that. sounds like siren is trying to keep a database for the monsters they’re fighting. My gut does say that it sounds more like a passion project than a job there… **  
**im unsure about nimbus but perhaps we are dealing with a communications-person on that end? either that or it’s a hacker.

 **mel @coffeekid**  
do you think they’re a part of SHIELD?

 **winnie @windexx  
** i doubt it. first of all, aren’t they a bit young for shield? i don’t think they recruit teens.

 **mel @coffeekid**   
don’t let aya hear you say that; she’ll get mad. she’s already an adult. (and ria probably too, but I’m not that sure on her. I mean, she lives on her own???)

 **ned @guyinthechair  
** yeah i agree with that. my thoughts were drifting to an obscure SHIELD-branch or something, but that “teenagers”-thing does make my theory a bit wonky.

 **winnie @windexx  
** now, about this nyx-2: i’d say it’s some obscure hardware. maybe a prototype? it could also be an AI. either way, it’s capable of turning her speech into text, and it feels scarily human. it’s definitely some highly advanced stuff O_o

 **eugene @ayybaby  
** …this is a mess.

 **winnie @windexx  
** agreed.

.  
.  
.

 **irondad @TStark  
** @NYPD Looks like our beast-friend is headed for Times Square.

 **New York Police Department @NYPD  
** Roger that. We’re locking down Manhattan access as we speak to keep it there. Efforts to evacuate the citizens from the danger-zone are underway.

 **irondad @TStark  
** @seriously_sirius any idea on how to get the girl free?

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** I’ve never dealt with anything of this kind. It’s either really, really new or it’s so obscure and rare that training never covered them. So no, I’m clueless on how we’ll get Erin free from this one.

 **irondad @TStark  
** grrrrreat.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** We’ll improvise something; we always do. My track-record of solving situations is flawless. This won’t be my first fail.

 **irondad @TStark  
** let us know if you figure something out.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** I will.

.  
.  
.

 **NEWSFLASH @allnews_ny  
** Manhattan is being locked down to keep people safe. Expect major delays in the Subway System as trains are asked to remain in the stations until an all-clear is given. The monster, yet to be classified beyond “unnamed eldritch horror beast”, was last seen heading out towards Times Square. Stay Safe!

.  
.  
.

 **spider-man @actuallyspiderman  
** is it just me or is it REALLY focused on her hands?

 **irondad @TStark  
** now that you mention it…

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** …I have another hunch and it isn’t good.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** You turning up wisdom words now, too? ;-;

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Nah, I’m no Tacita lmao. We tested me, remember? I’m a Normie, haha.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** Riiiiight. I’ll believe that when you stop having your scarily accurate hunches.

 **irondad @TStark  
** you going to share or what?

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** You asked for it but like I said it’s just another hunch.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** Which is probably gonna end up being real.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Shush already, Ria! Geez…

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** The odds are stacked against it anyways but is she maybe a faint light? Or worse, an actual Quintborn???

 **irondad @TStark  
** what

 **spider-man @actuallyspiderman  
**???

 **Ria @vegaron  
** …Fuck. Erin might be in bigger trouble than we realized.

.  
.  
.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FALCON-NET v.1.14.3 | STATUS: Somewhat operational.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Welcome back,_ ** _[TRaC|CRTF- ND] Aya_** _. You’re now online._

**Room “N.D.”**

**_[SYSTEM MESSAGE]:_ ** _HQ-PRIORITY IS ACTIVE. All non-essential messaging is being delayed to ensure continued server stability. **– [ADM.] GrandAdmiral_Sanda**_

 **[CRTF-ND] <MaddieCart>:** There has to be something we can do to help!

 **[CRTF-ND] ImagineThunder:** We promised to stay out of this one, remember? They’re trained for this and we’re just … well, us.

 **[CRTF-ND] Cryptid:** I mean that thing is pretty scary. I’d rather not be turned into crystal kebab skewers by eldritch horrors… I’m already noodle-legs because of one of those things!

 **[CRTF-ND] <MaddieCart>:** UGH if Scarlet was here, they’d already have beaten its ass. I’m sure of it; she’s amazing!

 **[CRTF-ND] 0hacks0** : and too secretive to be plain honest. i’ve told her time and time again that she needs to cut that act if she doesn’t want to destroy the trust between us.

 **[CRTF-ND] Cryptid:** Awh, zip it Tina. We can discuss that when she’s back, okay? ;-;

 **[CRTF-ND] CaramelCrazy:** …guys, something doesn’t feel right here.

 **[CRTF-ND] CaramelCrazy:** Scarlet is trained in martial arts. She taught us all some moves a few months ago. I don’t remember much, but she was just so amazing. How could those monsters have taken her? There’s more to this than we realize ;-;

 **[CRTF-ND] 0hacks0** : ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT SHE BETRAYED US?!

 **[CRTF-ND] CaramelCrazy:** NO! Absolutely not! But you all see that there is something going on here!

 **[CRTF-ND] ImagineThunder:** I hate to admit it but she’s right. Something bad is going on and whoever has taken Scarlet is bad news.

 **[CRTF-ND] <MaddieCart>:** …did they threaten us to make her go with them willingly?

 **[CRTF-ND] 0hacks0** : what

 **[CRTF-ND] <MaddieCart>:** I mean, it would make total sense! If they told her they’d hurt us she’d totally go with them; she’s that kind of person unfortunately.

 **[CRTF-ND] ImagineThunder:** Fuck. Maddie’s right. She’d totally do that.

 **[TRaC|CRTF-ND]** **Aya:** I hate to interrupt, but I wanted to check up on you guys. Have we gotten word from _[CORE|CRTF] Lorekeeper_ yet???

 **[CRTF-ND] Cryptid:** sorry, nothing so far.

 **[TRaC|CRTF-ND]** **Aya:** Fuck. I’m off again, then. Good work on figuring that part about Scarlet out. remind me later, alright? I need to focus on Erin right now.

 **[CRTF-ND] 0hacks0** : good luck I guess

 **[TRaC|CRTF-ND]** **Aya:** Thx

_- > Logging out now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! The plot is finally moving again with Scarlet! (At least a Little, I guess.) I dropped some more obscure information on you guys that you probably will not understand, but I'll assure you, it will be explained eventually! (At least I hope so, ehehe…)  
> Let me just say that I have an interesting Idea for the Soda-Club. They are a remnant of my old stories, after all... Erin gets the honor of being the first to shine! Fun fact: In my old stories, I actually wrote her "backstory" thingy first out of all the girls, and I'm keeping that intact with her here! :3
> 
> Anyways, no wheelchair yet but tons of plans have already been made by me! (For everything exept the wheelchair. Yeah, I know. I'm upset as well.) I hope to introduce a character soon that is a newcomer to my stories. There will be more cats soon! Yay! More cats for Wade to spend time with~  
> I also hope to explain more about Scarlet soon. She is one of my favourites to plot for right now, but I need to finally establish how magic works here once and for all. Having two Pretty-much non-magical characters as the focal point has kinda made this difficult, but with how Things will be going if everything runs according to plan... 
> 
> Let's just say I'm gonna pour all of my passion into it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter!  
> (Sorry if it sounds like I'm spweing nonsense sometimes I'm just reeeeally excited about this story. I haven't had this much fun whilst writing in AGES!)


	13. Burn it with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the pincushion to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAH, I got a comment, I got a comment! I'm just so happy~  
> So, something might be set on fire this chapter? UwU
> 
> Enjoy the double upload fueled by my sudden kick of happiness and inspiration! ❤️

**maddieSONG @madison_minecart  
**@vegaron riariariariaria!

 **Ria @vegaron  
**I’m kinda dealing with a situation here; can it wait?

 **maddieSONG @madison_minecart  
**…but, Scarlet-

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
**I already told her.

 **maddieSONG @madison_minecart  
**Oh, I didn’t know ;-; Sorry

 **Ria @vegaron  
**No, its fine, I’m just really stressed.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
**COME ON NOW! FOCUS ON THE BATTLE, NIGHTSHADE

 **Ria @vegaron  
**YEAH YEAH

.  
.  
.

 **shane @bombshell**  
DID SHE REALLY JUST SET ITS INSIDES ON FIRE?!

 **spooker @ryann  
**I THINK SHE DID OR WE BOTH WERE HALUCINATING!

 **tim @fairies  
**pics or it didn’t happen

 **kim @krystalz.ky  
**yea she did i even got a vid lmao  
[ _Attached video: ‘a shaky phone-camera video. Somebody is filming from an elevated vantage point. The window they’re looking out of is shattered. There’s a battle raging down below; a girl is demonstrating her swordsmanship skill against the eldritch-horror-monster down below. She is engaged in a sword-lock with the creature which seems to have exhausted its supply of crystal spikes. A girl is trying to break free from captivity; her hands are firmly planted into the back of its crystalline shell-thing. The girl seems to be struggling with all her might as Captain America is trying to free her using his shield.  
That’s the moment the crystal shell seems to illuminate in an orange-ish light from within. The girl roars one more time and Cap backs away as the crystal shatters with a deafening bang, scattering black crystal shards everywhere. Fire erupts from within the shell as the creature screeches in pain, and the previously incapacitated Erin is backing away from the debris, shielding her face from the shards. Her hands seem to glow in the same orange color now. The girl cheers victoriously as Ria overpowers the now weakened creature and sends it stumbling back. The video cuts of abruptly.’_]

 **I’m in @ T-I-N-A  
**she did always have a knack for setting fire to things, whether it be intentional or accidentally, haha.

 **spooker @ryann  
**really???

 **Pear Parade @ray-of-sunshine  
**yes

 **Raspberry Rush @oohsparkly  
**yup

 **Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer  
**yeah!

 **Melon Mambo @silentmoon97  
**absolutely.

.  
.  
.

 **Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
**I HAVE BURNING HANDS OMGGGGGGGG *big gasp*

 **kim @krystalz.ky  
**so it seems

 **Blueberry Blast @kirakira_dreamer**  
that’s so cool ngl

 **Raspberry Rush @oohsparkly  
**can’t believe you never told us, rin!

 **Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
**i never knew! :O

 **rose @andthorns  
**how does somebody have burning hand fire powers and does not know???

 **Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
**idk lmao I just didn’t OwO7

.  
.  
.

**Group Chat “Fam and Friendz”**

**birb:** guys I got some good news. He fucked off for now.

 **tired:** Language.

 **birb:** english. besides, i’m pissed off at the guy. he almost tore green’s leg out of its socket!

 **edgy:** gotta admit, she has more than enough reasons to want this guy dead now. We all have. The lions are pretty banged up.

 **birb:** yeah. hes a dick. He may have been the first to create sustainable cross-reality-travel but he’s a power-thirsty egoist.

 **Sirius:** Sounds like you got his stupid monologue demanding the lions, huh?

 **hunk:** yeah. he’s even worse than lotor ; - ;

 **Sirius:** I’ve been told that he’s the pinnacle of all evil Lotors out there.

 **hunk:** there are good lotors???

 **Sirius:** Obviously, in a multiverse anything is possible. We’ve just been unfortunate enough to keep encountering his bad side.

 **Sirius:** Ria punched one of them once and he didn’t even bat an eye. That’s the only nice Lotor I’ve met personally… he’s a cool dude. Aparently a lot of people punch him, he’s used to it by now. There’s a second lotor in our forces somewhere but I don’t know a lot about that one.

 **Vega:** … Anyways! Are you sure he retreated and isn’t headed for Earth right now?

 **razzle dazzle:** ‘dat fuckr went rift-yeet’

 **Sirius:** Sounds like a sassed-out Ruby. lmao

 **razzle dazzle:** pigtails, round glasses and huge pompom hairties?

 **Sirius:** Damn, description on point. rofl

 **Vega:** That sounds like her, alright.

 **hunk:** …you seem more relaxed than usual.

 **Sirius:** Nah, still stressed af. We need to make sure the thing stays dead.

 **edgy:** thing???

 **tired:** what?

 **Vega:** Code Pincushion. If you have time you should check Twitter right now, that may just explain it.

 **razzle dazzle:** 👍🏽

 **Vega:** Now, if you need help with the lions, ask for assessment by Maiko. She’s a great mechanic. I’m gonna head out now; I need a nap.

 **razzle dazzle:** haha, i feel you. get some rest, ria!

.  
.  
.

 **lance @blueboii  
**we’re gone for a few times and NY gets another monster problem? come on.

 **lance @blueboii  
**at least the mold didn’t come back

 **lance @blueboii  
**wellp. time to read up i guess

.  
.  
.

 **eggs @deviled  
**that better have been one of a kind

 **mel @coffeekid  
**what

 **eggs @deviled  
**the monster

 **mel @coffeekid  
**well, while I hope it is the only one, it likely isn’t. all others we’ve heard of have been multiple so far.

 **eggs @deviled  
***sigh* you’re right.

 **ice @icebaby  
**i thought it was weak to fire??? we just ask her to roast them if they show again

 **I hate my name @HeyKaren**  
how old is she? 10, 11? i don’t like the thought of bringing some kids into a battle against a monster

 **Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
**as much as i’d love to, i have no frigging idea how to make the fire-thing happen again. I’m also 14 (almost 15!), thank you very much. I just look much younger than I am -.-‘

 **I hate my name @HeyKaren**  
Ah sorry.

 **Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
**it’s cool, u didn’t know.

 **peter @peteparker  
**great. we know a weakness but not how to hit it.

 **local nerd @chocolatecryptid**  
a flamethrower maybe?

 **Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
**CwC

 **rose @andthorns  
**she kinda hit him from inside. anybody is weak from inside, right? being cooked alive like that must hurt like hell

 **ice @icebaby  
**right, you got a point there…

 **local nerd @chocolatecryptid  
**so, no flamethrower…

 **Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan  
**T-T

 **mel @coffeekid  
**…do they have a name yet?

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
**Well, no. But they have a code-sign now. We call them in as Code Pincushion. 😁

 **mel @coffeekid  
**how fitting, haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the monster itself kinda turned out op, I still liked how I got Erin her signature fire-powers. Yeah, she's magical. A lot of people are, actually. It's just really hard to tell. I'm gonna hold off on explanations for now, I'm just glad I got Erin to where I want her. Did anybody see it coming? It was really hard to see in my opinion, but the spontaneous combustion of the laptop is quite iconic, haha. 
> 
> Hope that I'll be able to dive further into the lore I'm building for this. I just feel right at home here; writing hasn't been this fun in ages!
> 
> No, the Wheelchair is still somewhere in the back-burner. But I think I'm forming somewhat of an idea worthy of this craziness. Maybe they should give it wings to make it fly? lmao. Eh, I'll see where it'll go soon enough; I'm sure of it!  
> If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments; I would love to hear about them!   
> And for those who are wondering about where Wade went: he's catsitting Sammy! He got stabbed through with an effing Crystal, and Ria isn't having any of that. His healing factor doesn't matter. And i mean, hey. He gets to spend some time with the floofball! x3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you in the next chapter!


	14. Reddit Rambles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ria goes off on Reddit and gives the Pepper a headache. Meanwhile, someone has gotten themselves into deep trouble trying to find Scarlet on their own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also known as "delayed by Pepper Potts Twitter Handle Issues", haha. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out! But now that our class has been sent into online lessons again, I'm finally getting the chance to post during reasonable hours where it shouldn't break. So, I hope you still enjoy this despite me making you wait for ages.

**Wait REALLY? @saywhat-saki  
**Hi @vegaron! would you be interested in doing a Q/A here on Twitter? You’ve kinda become famous at this point and it would be fun to get to know you better 😊

 **Ria @vegaron  
**Hey there! Maybe not right now, but it’s not out of the question! We still have to deal with Scarlet’s disappearance and everything, and we have yet to figure out what a rocket-propelled wheelchair has to do with everything…

 **Ria @vegaron  
**But once things calm down, I can totally imagine doing something like this. Maybe we could get the others involved in this, too! But like I said, Scarlet comes first.

 **Wait REALLY? @saywhat-saki  
**ahskzngsbahsj- it’s okay! take your time! we can wait a little longer. focus on getting scarlet back; that’s much more important than a Q/A!

 **Ria @vegaron  
**Thanks for understanding! :D

.  
.  
.

 **Ria @vegaron  
**People have been begging me to post more content about Sammy, but I’m simply not comfortable with that. He’s my baby boy; I want him to grow up to be a normal cat. Well, as normal as he can be with how my life is, but you get my point.

 **Ria @vegaron  
**So no, there won’t be any official social-media-site for him until further notice. Thanks for understanding, everyone! 

**Ria @vegaron  
**Anyways, I’m about to go off on Reddit; I’m kinda fed up with all the questions I’m getting bombarded with. I’m going to drop some info on y’all and you’re going to give me some peace. Deal? GOOD! See ya!

.  
.  
.

 _r/Falconized • Posted by u/vegaron 6 hours ago.  
_**Time to blow some minds!  
**Alright everyone, listen up! _  
_ I’m about to blow some holes into the space-time continuum with my post, so try not to be too overwhelmed by everything I’m about to drop onto you guys. You’ve been probing me for long enough; I’ve had it with the questions. You all deserve the truth and nothing but the truth.

This is also addressing some denies out there that don’t want to accept that the world doesn’t revolve around them and will most certainly not bend to their will. I am not taking any more of your bs, so it’s pointless to come at me in the comments. Deep down, you know I am right, and you’re too entitled and egoistic to accept it.

Now, this will be a wild ride. Try not to drop and shatter your jaws.

 **- > The multiverse is real.  
**_This doesn’t change anything if things go according to plan. Keep your noses out of other realities if you’d like to avoid getting caught up in inter-reality-warfare_.

 **- > “Magic” is real.  
** _I can’t speak for the many other kinds of magic, but I’ve got some info on the kind I’ve been dealing with for the past few years: “Quintmagic”. It’s the art of harnessing and manipulating the ambient energy of the universe: Quintessence. People may refer to it as “Mana of the Multiverse” as well. Don’t mess with it if you know what’s good for you; it can have terrible consequences._

 **- > Earth is Space-Australia and humans are nuts.  
** _You wouldn’t believe how strange Earth is to all other intergalactic civilizations. Especially us humans! We’re crazy resilient in comparison to a majority of life out there. We have booze, and we can eat spicy stuff. We can handle a crazy range of temperatures. Speaking of the climate: It’s really unstable as well! Severe weather, anyone? We humans are also crazily adaptable, and we MAY just be the equivalent of the cockroaches of the universe… But I’m still looking into that last part._

 **- > Humanity is fucked up.  
** _Stop fucking denying it. We fare wars amongst each other. Discrimination, missing equality, homophobia… What the fuck is wrong with us? Why can’t we all just get along? Is it going to take a WW3 for us all to grow up and get over this ridiculous behavior?! We’re going to kill each other if this keeps up, if the broken climate won’t get to us sooner. We should be better than this!!!_

I could write a literal essay on how screwed up humanity is, but I’m not going to bother to do so right now. Keeping everyone alive so they can learn their lesson is unfortunately taking up almost all of my time now but expect one huge-ass rant about how messed up humanity is, written from the perspective of an outsider. I’ve already made arrangements for it, so look forward to getting a major earful about it soon!

Now, I’m off; someone claims to have a code pincushion for us. They better not be joking around, or I’ll be throwing swords.

.  
.  
.

 **Pepper Potts @PepperPotts  
**Rhianon, are you aware what kind of headache you’re causing me right now?

 **Ria @vegaron  
**I mean no offense, Ms. Potts, but sometimes, letting others do the job won’t get it done properly. We shouldn’t be hiding this. The people saw too much already, and it’s starting to affect the public significantly.

 **Ria @vegaron  
**I’ve seen some major cover-ups alike this, but they NEVER ended well.

 **Pepper Potts @PepperPotts  
**Rhianon…

 **Ria @Vegaron  
**I’m sorry Ms. Potts…

 **Pepper Potts @PepperPotts  
**…It’s alright. Just warn me next time, alright? You’re already worse than Tony at giving me and the PR-department a headache…

 **Ria @vegaron  
**They all deserve a raise.

 **Pepper Potts @PepperPotts  
**Indeed, they all do.

.  
.  
.

 **mel @coffeekid  
**r you holding up alright, @caramelcrazy? being stuck in hospital sucks. hope you’re not dying of boredom.

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
**you’re right! it really sucks. i’m doing alright, but i have a feeling that people don’t believe my judgement. I’m still under strict bedrest-orders, but i feel fine!!! i’m going STIR-CRAZY!!!

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
**i’m also missing out on all the action… 😞

 **mel @coffeekid  
**i didn’t know you were a thrill-seeking adrenaline junkie…

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
**i’m not! i just feel useless stuck like this. i should be out there helping to deal with the chloe problem like the others are!

 **mel @coffeekid  
**awh, i feel you. but the doctors probably have a reason to keep you in for a while longer. just be patient; it’ll be over before you know it!

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
**i hope you’re right…

.  
.  
.

 **local nerd @chocolatecryptid  
**@caramelcrazy apparently im not paralyzed after all? wtf is this bs am i gonna walk again or not???

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
**wtf

 **local nerd @chocolatecryptid  
**ikr

.  
.  
.

 **local nerd @chocolatecryptid  
**I’LL BE WALKING AGAIN SOON YESSSSS

.  
.  
.

 **local nerd @chocolatecryptid  
**CHLOE PREPARE FOR YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE ONCE I’M UP AND WALKING AGAIN!!!

 **eugene @ayybaby  
**What freaking kind of misdiagnosis did the doctors have to make to pull this one off? C-c

 **local nerd @chocolatecryptid  
**apparently, the nerve damage wasn’t as bad as it looked at first. I’m gonna be as good as new soon!

.  
.  
.

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
**I smell a retcon.

 **Ria @vegaron  
**𝒜𝓌𝒽, 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝓈𝒽𝓊𝓉 𝓊𝓅, 𝒲𝒾𝓁𝓈𝑜𝓃. 𝒯𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒’𝓈 𝒶 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑜𝓃!!!

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
***gasp* Are you denying the truth???

 **Ria @vegaron  
**𝒩𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓌𝒶𝓈. 𝒯𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒’𝓈 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝓃𝑜 𝓅𝑜𝒾𝓃𝓉 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝓇𝓎𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝒻𝓊𝓈𝑒 𝓅𝑒𝑜𝓅𝓁𝑒 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓈𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓃𝑔𝑒𝓃𝑒𝓈𝓈 𝓉𝑜𝑜 𝓂𝓊𝒸𝒽.

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
**Wait a minute-

 **Ria @vegaron  
**…𝒢𝑜𝓉𝓉𝒶 𝒷𝓁𝒶𝓈𝓉!

.  
.  
.

 **Ria @vegaron  
**_[Image: A screenshot of the conversation between DP and Ria.]  
_Ou-kay. This is kinda creepy, not gonna lie.

 **Ria @vegaron  
**I do not remember writing this. Like at all.

 **lance @blueboii  
**What the fuck?

 **Ria @vegaron  
**Hi Lance! How are you holding up?

 **lance @blueboii  
**I am starting to worry about you more and more.

 **Ria @vegaron  
**I’m fine, don’t worry about me! I’d just like to know how THAT happened…

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
**Guess we’ll never know! 🤪

.  
.  
.

 **eugene @ayybaby  
**is anybody going to talk about what ria said earlier?

 **rose @andthorns  
**nah, don’t feel like breaking twitter today

 **eugene @ayybaby  
**alrite i guess

.  
.  
.

 **Sweetheart @gem.ma  
**gUYS @caramelcrazy @chocolatecryptid @beforethethunder @T-I-N-A @madison_minecart

 **caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
**Oh, hey Gemma. It’s been a while since we talked last.

 **maddieSONG @madison_minecart  
**Hey Gem. :)

 **local nerd @chocolatecryptid  
**Whoops. Forgot about you. It’s been kinda crazy.

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
**Gemma, you better be at home and waiting for us and the Avengers to handle this.

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
**Riiiight?

 **Sweetheart @gem.ma  
**uHM

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
**You’ve got to be kidding me.

 **maddieSONG @madison_minecart  
**Gemma… 

**I need a new name @T-I-N-A  
**OH MY FUCKING GOD. GEMMA!!!

 **Sweetheart @gem.ma  
**iM sORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Enter another character, Gemma! She was bound to show up, as Ruby doesn need a counterpart. Gemma and Scarlet really both have a knack for attracting trouble, it's just that one of them is usually better at handeling it that the other...
> 
> I'm hoping to rope the paladins in further in the future; it's just really hard to get them involved with the current situation. It's still running a paralel universe of *hacks twitter in space* after all. 
> 
> I've also indeed turned heels on the paralysis because I couldn't bear the thought of making our resident chocolate cryptid suffer like that. It also made for quite the laugh writing it... It's an ironic jab at some medical professionals that just don't seem to know what they're doing. I don't mean all of them! Most medical professionals I've met so far were great! I just wanted to aknowledge that not everything is awesome. (Also, it might be hinting at something in the future... dunno if I'll pull through with it yet *shrugs*)
> 
> Thank you all for your patience, and let's hope the next chapter won't turn out that badly. Hey, if everything works out, Nat should join the party soon! YAY! So that's something to look forward to!
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter!


	15. Gemma's in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma needs help, big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 27.10: Spellcheck.
> 
> Double upload?! YES! While I now don't have any more chapters ready, I feel like I need to compensate you guys for a lack of updates for such a long time. I'm feeling bad. 
> 
> I also am kinda getting sick of Scarlet missing, and the Chloe-Issue has kinda... fizzled out into the background? Eh, she wan't going to last as the antagonist anyways...
> 
> I've always been heavy on OC-content in my writing, and I know that's not everyone's cup of tea and I absolutely respect that. I just want to thank you all for bearing with me and the characters! I've never been quite confident in writing preestablished characters, as I tend to drift OOC and I absolutely cannot stand that. That's why it focusess so heavy on my own characters; that's what I'm best at. 
> 
> Once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's extra-long, too! :3

**Sweetheart @gem.ma  
** iM sORRY

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
** gemma what did you do?!?

 **Sweetheart @gem.ma  
** I MAY just have snuck onto a boat full of shady obviously-bad-guys and I MAY just have realized that…

 **Sweetheart @gem.ma  
** But I think they have something to do with Scarlet!

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
** What the fuck. @vegaron, @seriously_sirius, I need backup. I do NOT know how to deal with this. This is on a whole other level of crazy.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** Of course, it had to get worse. Just when things were looking like they were going to calm down…

 **Sweetheart @gem.ma  
** …I think they know I’m here ;-;

 **local nerd @chocolatecryptid  
** oh shit.

 **Sweetheart @gem.ma  
** i’M aN iDIOT  
i sHOULD nOT hAVE tWEETED tHIS.

 **maddieSONG @madison_minecart  
** GEMMA! <(´QAQ`)>

 **local nerd @chocolatecryptid  
** hate to say it, but you kinda are a dumbass, girl.

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
** Couldn’t you have texted us about it???

 **Sweetheart @gem.ma  
** …i’m even dumber that i thought.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** No, you’re not. you panicked when you realized what you actually got yourself into. It’s normal to jump to the first solution that pops into mind when under stress. Don’t be so hard on yourself.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** @hawkeye Your qualities are needed, Mr. Hawkeye.

 **clint @hawkeye  
** alright, i need you to stay calm for me. can you do that?

 **Sweetheart @gem.ma  
** yeah. ill try

 **clint @hawkeye  
** whatever you do, you mustn’t panic. you need to stay as quiet as possible. lay low; phone on silent, glow on minimum, put it away now and stay vigilant. we’ll get you some help ASAP.

 **Sweetheart @gem.ma  
** okay.

 **clint @hawkeye  
** you’ll be fine, don’t worry. @blackwidow NAT get over here; i need backup!

 **nat @blackwidow  
** damn. how did she get herself into this mess?

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
** She’s too curious for her own good, unfortunately.

.  
.  
.

 **nat @blackwidow  
** being reckless apparently runs in the family.

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
** What makes you say that?

 **nat @blackwidow  
** scarlet is known to have pulled stunts off alike these, on her own. her sister is taking after her.

 **local nerd @chocolatecryptid  
** where the hell did you find that out???

 **nat @blackwidow  
** i’m a super-spy. i have my ways.

 **local nerd @chocolatecryptid  
** fair enough.

 **clint @hawkeye  
** so, she’s a vigilante spy or something?

 **nat @blackwidow  
** basically.

 **clint @hawkeye  
** ah, isn’t that just wonderful.

 **nat @blackwidow  
** maybe gemma could become a spy once she’s older? i’d appreciate her skillset out on the field. she isn’t even trained and yet, she snuck onto a likely heavily guarded boat on her own. she’s a natural at this.

 **I was the lightning @beforethethunder  
** Scarlet would have your heads!!!

 **nat @blackwidow  
** i doubt she’d get that far.

 **I need a new name @T-I-N-A**  
aren’t you supposed to be working on, idk, finding gemma?

 **nat @blackwidow  
** bold of you to assume i can’t multitask.

 **nat @blackwidow  
** also FRIDAY is being a sweetheart and tweeting for me so i can focus on my work.

 **I need a new name @T-I-N-A**  
ah, sorry. i didn’t think of that.

 **nat @blackwidow  
** it’s fine.

.  
.  
.

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** I can’t believe she introduced even MORE people.

 **🌸** **Insomnia** **🌸** **@ridiculous-in-action  
** 𝒪𝒽, 𝓈𝒽𝓊𝓈𝒽. 𝒯𝒽𝑒𝓎'𝓇𝑒 𝒾𝓂𝓅𝑜𝓇𝓉𝒶𝓃𝓉.

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** T h e A u t h o r ! *gasp*

 **🌸** **Insomnia** **🌸** **@ridiculous-in-action  
** 𝐻𝒾 𝒲𝒶𝒹𝑒! 𝐼 𝒷𝑒𝒸𝒶𝓂𝑒 𝓂𝓎 𝑜𝓌𝓃 𝑒𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓉𝓎 𝓃𝑜𝓌. 𝐻𝒾𝒿𝒶𝒸𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝑅𝒾𝒶 𝓌𝒶𝓈𝓃’𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓂𝓊𝒸𝒽 𝑜𝒻 𝒶 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝒹 𝒾𝒹𝑒𝒶 𝒶𝒻𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒶𝓁𝓁. 𝒮𝑜, 𝐼’𝓂 𝓉𝑒𝓈𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝒸𝑒𝓅𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓂𝓎 𝑜𝓌𝓃 𝒶𝒸𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓃𝓉.

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** So, how in the world are you justifying even more original characters?

 **🌸** **Insomnia** **🌸** **@ridiculous-in-action  
** 𝐻𝑒𝓎, 𝒩𝒶𝓉 𝒾𝓈 𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝓃𝑜𝓌, 𝓉𝑜𝑜! 𝐼 𝒹𝒾𝒹𝓃’𝓉 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝒷𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒾𝓃 𝓃𝑒𝓌 𝒪𝒞’𝓈.

 **🌸** **Insomnia** **🌸** **@ridiculous-in-action  
** 𝒜𝓃𝓎𝓌𝒶𝓎𝓈

 **🌸** **Insomnia** **🌸** **@ridiculous-in-action  
** 𝒜𝓁𝓁 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝓂𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝓈𝑒𝓃𝓈𝑒 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒 _!_

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** Don’t. Forget. The. WHEELCHAIR.

 **🌸** **Insomnia** **🌸** **@ridiculous-in-action  
** 𝒟𝑜𝓃’𝓉 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓇𝓎, 𝒽𝒶𝒽𝒶.

 **🌸** **Insomnia** **🌸** **@ridiculous-in-action  
** 𝒥𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝒹𝑜𝓃’𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓃𝑒𝓌 𝒷𝒶𝑔 𝒾𝓃 𝒶 𝓉𝒶𝓍𝒾 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒 𝒶𝓇𝑜𝓊𝓃𝒹.

 **deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** nope!

.  
.  
.

 **nat @blackwidow  
** they’re somewhere on east river. i think.

 **clint @hawkeye  
** that narrows it down a lot.

 **nat @blackwidow  
** hey, it’s something. her phone’s heavily encrypted.

 **clint @hawkeye  
** that doesn’t stop you usually.

 **nat @blackwidow  
** well, i’m stumped by this one.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** Saraya, aren’t you helping her???

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** I AM.

 **Ria @vegaron  
** Great.

.  
.  
.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Who the fuck encrypted that thing???

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Whoever you are, props to you. I had to call in a favor.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** But anyways, we’re off and the bad guys are screwed now!

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Well, the Avengers and Ria are off. I’m staying out of this one. Somebody got to cat-sit, y’all.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Who wants to play Among Us?

.  
.  
.

 **lance @blueboii**  
alright what the fuck?

 **lance @blueboii**  
hey ria! u really have crazy friends.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** She’s out. I assume you met the gang somehow?

 **Allura @princess  
** Indeed. They are quite the interesting bunch.

 **rover died @pidgeon**  
we ran into pigtails again and this time, she brought the human calculator.

 **rover died @pidgeon**  
honestly im creeped out.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** By who?

 **rover died @pidgeon**  
you may guess once.

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** …Okay, fair. But PLEASE give Tori a chance. She isn’t always like that. She needs to warm up to you; that’s all.

 **keith @heypup**  
…are you sure she’s human???

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Absolutely.

 **stress cooking @yellowboii**  
well, on a more positive note, both of them are amazing in their own way!

 **Rubyyy @prim-prism-power  
** new phone who dis

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** R-Ruby?!

 **Rubyyy @prim-prism-power  
** hiiii. tori and me sliced into the wifi because we got bored. hope you guys don’t mind.

 **rover died @pidgeon**  
I SWEAR IF YOU BROKE SOMETHING-

 **  
Tori @anothermathbrain  
** id be insulted but you cannot comprehend my capabilities just yet. so, fair enough.

 **Rubyyy @prim-prism-power  
** come at me, you glorified poultryperson!

 **eugene @ayybaby  
** “glorified poultryperson” jsksjdjskhgv

 **rover died @pidgeon**  
ITS ON

 **stress cooking @yellowboii**  
uh-oh. pidge and ruby are fighting…

 **Tori @anothermathbrain  
** great.

 **Tori @anothermathbrain  
** you might want to help pidge. ruby is quite vicious when provoked.

 **Rubyyy @prim-prism-power  
** geez, ease up already! i meant it as a joke. ☹

 **lance @blueboii**  
didn’t sound like it though…

 **rover died @pidgeon**  
lmao

 **keith @heypup**  
by the way, where’s shiro?

 **Tori @anothermathbrain  
** taking a nap. he has exhausted himself to a point he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

 **lance @blueboii**  
say, where IS ria anyways?

 **Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Read up.

 **Tori @anothermathbrain  
** ruby, finish the post already so we can roll out the update.

 **Rubyyy @prim-prism-power  
** roger :P

.  
.  
.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FALCON-NET [DEBUG] | STATUS: Debug Mode Active.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Welcome back,_ ** _Prim-Prism_** _. You’re now online._

.  
.  
.

**_[R:] HQ  
Channel: ---THE BOARD---_ **

**FINALLY. IT’S HERE.  
** _by_ [⚝] _ Prim-Prism_

You have been begging for ages, and we have finally delivered. The preparations are complete, and we finally put it all together. Here’s 2.0.0, and everything you’ll need to know about it.

**- > Say bye to the orange curse! <-**

We’re back to black, baby! Or grey in this case. Yes, we’ve fought back our rights to the Falconnet with the help of Commander Holt. Hallelujah! This means we’re no longer bound to the standard issue orange dictated by high command! We’re back to the less uncomfortable grey. Less pain in the eyes :3

Thanks, Commander!

 ** _- > Welcome our new Ranking-System! <-  
_**We have abandoned the old system and booted it out the airlock. Bye-Bye, abusers of our old Ranks! We’ll be working with Tags and Roles from now on!

Replacing the old Ranks will be the Roles, and they’ve received a major balancing patch. I’ve wiped their permissions, and we’ll be building them back up to a reasonable level until we have a working model.  
Permissions (and inevitable restrictions, too!), on the other hand, will be bound to Tags to allow for on-the-spot adjustments! They will stick around from now on, so this won’t be temporary, either. Individual adjustments are a must on here; and they will be for the future, as well! _Did I also mention that the tags can also be fun? They’re not bound to permissions; they can also serve as a silly decoration! :P_

Now, let’s meet the new Roles you’ll be seeing around:

_- > ADMIN _[⚝]

Those are reserved for Me and Tori; we serve as developers and keep the power over the FalconNet. It was conceptualized as a way for our squadron to stay in touch on missions; we’ve just opened it up for more people.

 _- > MODERATOR _[◊]

Mods are needed on all kinds of communication platforms to keep the peace and enforce rules. We will be employing those as well! The applications are open in the respective tab on the Board-channel; fill out the form and send it our way!

If anything else is needed, we will introduce them in a following update.

**- > The promised PROFILES are getting there! <-**

You’ve been asking for it desperately, and we’ve taken steps to delivering! If you check your upper right, you’ll notice a “Profile”-Button there. No more Identity Theft – your Usernames can be protected with a password now! There’s a catch to it though. First of all, this service is a temporary solution. We haven’t been able to get it to work with an email sign-up yet, as this needs to be cross-reality-compatible to be fair for all users. Until then, you can still use an unregistered name freely.

To recover a lost Username, we have set some “secret questions” up for you to save an answer to upon registration. When you lose your password, you can apply for an unlock in the “Support”-Channel here in HQ. We will contact you using the new Direct Link feature (Beta; not accessible publicly yet) and verify your ID using these questions.

**_- > On to the Rooms! <-_ **

The structural overhaul has, like most of you might have already noticed, taken the old rooms from us. We sincerely apologize for this, but it wasn’t avoidable. We are also monitoring how rooms will be opened in the future.

If we suspect anybody spamming our servers with new rooms, we will take drastic measures. There’s a dick on this platform somewhere, and I’m personally going to set his ass on fire for crashing our servers _again_ two weeks ago. This isn’t fun.

If this won’t stop, the 2.1 will bring a fix for this, preventing any further abuse of room creation, but it will be a pain for everyone and it will be VERY restrictive, so don’t let it get that far. I will also not hesitate to BAN any culprits from usage of this network entirely. No, appeals will likely be denied. But if you have any, send them to Support.

**- > On the topic of future… <-**

I am currently conceptualizing something… colorful. Keep an eye on the “Rumors”-Channel; I may spill some beans :)

.  
.  
.

**\---DEBUG CONSOLE---**

**Prim-Prism:** /maintenance off

 **[CONSOLE]:** Maintenance-Mode is turned off. The FalconNet is currently closed.

 **Prim-Prism:** /restart network

 **[CONSOLE]:** This will kick you off the server and reopen it publicly. Proceed?

 **Prim-Prism:** yes

 **[CONSOLE]:** REBOOTING NOW.

_Whoops! You’ve been disconnected, **Prim-Prism**!  
Attempting to reconnect…_

_Connection Failed: Server restarting!_

.  
.  
.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FALCON-NET v.2.0.0 | STATUS: ONLINE.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Welcome back,_ ** _Prim-Prism_** _. You’re now online._

.  
.  
.

 **Rubyyy @prim-prism-power  
** the net’s back in business.  
we can finally get everyone signed up!

 **Tori @anothermathbrain  
** …is that a smart idea?

 **Rubyyy @prim-prism-power  
** probably not, but they’ve been roped in. might as well give them the full experience. 

**Tori @anothermathbrain  
** fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! So much happened. A falconnet-update, Aya plays Among Us, Hydra is probably going to show up now (from the sounds of it) and I'm thinking about just throwing an actual invasion at earth. Like, the evil Lotor kind. He's bringing the Deathbringer. 
> 
> Anyways, the conclusion of the "Scarlet""-Arc should be coming up now! She should be back by next chapter. I'm letting the action happen off-screen; i'm honestly not the best writer for fight scenes. And how the hell would you get that on Twitter? live-posting? IDK, I'm working on it.  
> Chloe will need her own conclusion as well. expect that soon-ish. I hope to surprise y'all with what I have in mind. 
> 
> Did y'all notice me put myself into the universe? Yes, Ria's technically a self-insert for me, but I've put an "author-deity" on Twitter who can now directly interfere with the story if I'll ever need a deux-ex-machina. Which, hopefully won't happen.  
> And the bag I was talking about? Well, I won't spoil all of my secrets. Let's just say it's a plot-relevant inside joke for now.
> 
> Let's hope this won't stray too far off course from here; this has gotten ridiculously plot-heavy already, espechially for a twitter fic. I'm trying to bind it back into the source plot further; it seems to have taken off at some point, haha. 
> 
> Expect more soon. Thanks for reading and see y'all around!


	16. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone found THE mold in their fridge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of things happening this chapter; hope you'll enjoy!

**Dan @the_pan  
** fridge

**kim @krystalz.ky  
**?

**Dan @the_pan  
** mold

**kim @krystalz.ky  
**???

**Dan @the_pan  
** ITS ALIV’0SDCN%JDE-

**kim @krystalz.ky**   
oh fUCK @seriously_sirius @vegaron

**Aya @seriously_sirius  
** The other’s aren’t back yet. FUCK. Uhm-  
DON’T touch it; best is to quarantine the fridge and duct-tape it shut.

**Dan @the_pan  
** have none. i pushed a table in front of it; will that hold?

**Aya @seriously_sirius  
** IDK

**Ria @vegaron  
** Loki’s gonna tape it; please DM @snakeperson your location.

**Dan @the_pan  
** o-okay

.  
.  
.

**L @snakeperson  
** Well, I must say that you are involved with some very strange creatures. I can in fact confirm that this mold’s sentience is of magical nature, but I have been unable to disperse the magic to end this.

**Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Is it quintmagical???

**L @snakeperson  
** Yes, it is most certainly quintmagical. The ancient arts leave a distinct energy signature unique to this form of sorcery; it can therefore only be quintmagic manipulation.

**Ria @vegaron  
** Loki, we need you back ASAP, this is getting ridiculous. We have confirmed Nazis here.

**Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Wait the purple kind, or-

**Ria @vegaron  
** No, the hydra kind.

**eugene @ayybaby**  
i don’t think we want to know who they’re talking about…

**Rubyyy @prim-prism-power  
** yeah, you really don’t haha

.  
.  
.

**winnie @windexx**  
alright, i give up; i can’t figure out where the name came from.

**Anxious @T-I-N-A**  
how in the world is someone supposed to figure that out??? C-C

**caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
** …i’ll give a hint, alright?

**winnie @windexx**  
…fine.

**caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
** you need to think outside the box.

**Anxious @T-I-N-A**  
seriously? that’s a lousy hint!

**caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
** that’s a GENIUS hint!

**winnie @windexx**  
a-am i overthinking this?

**caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
** or you’re just not considering all possibilities. ask reddit; they always have crazy ideas there.

**winnie @windexx**  
…alright i guess

.  
.  
.

\----------------------------------------------------  
FALCON-NET v.2.0.0 | STATUS: ONLINE  
\----------------------------------------------------  
 **Room:** CRTF-ND  
 **Channel:** General

**_ImagineThunder_** _:_ I can’t believe you’re making them guess on where that name came from.

**_Cryptid:_** honestly, it’s kinda fun watching them try to make sense of our group.

**CaramelCrazy:** “we stole it from our alternate-reality-counterparts” sounds like something that belongs in a crackfic lmao

**_< MaddieCart>:_** Agreed, haha.

**_0hacks0:_** wait, why is your name different from ours, Mel?

**CaramelCrazy:** didn’t you guys secure your names yet with the new password thing?

**_0hacks0:_** we can secure our names???

**CaramelCrazy:** geez, just read the board with the update news and you would know.

**_Cryptid:_** lmao

.  
.  
.

**Ria @vegaron  
** They’re nuts, trying to control rampant without a hivemind. Idiots.

**Ria @vegaron  
** Wait a minute-

**Ria @vegaron  
** They have a fucking pincushion.

**Ria @vegaron  
** Two, my bad.

**Ria @vegaron  
** I’d prefer not to get skewered like DP, because I am NOT going to get back up from getting a giant fucking skewer rammed through my brain.

**Ria @vegaron  
** FUCKING NAZIS!

.  
.  
.

**Ria @vegaron  
** Did I seriously project my adrenaline-high brain’s mid-battle shoutings onto twitter by accident???

**Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Seems like it xD

**lance @blueboii  
** Nazis, seriously? ria, you sure have quite the crowd around you.

**Ria @vegaron  
** Ha-ha. Very funny, Lance.

**ice @icebaby  
** TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!

**Ria @vegaron  
** Maybe another time. We still have to deal with this situation.

**Aya @seriously_sirius  
** This place is a literal minefield of tripping-traps right now because of the mess the fight just caused… At least there were no major injuries.

**Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Well, besides Deadpool, but he’ll be fine. 

**Ria @vegaron  
** Either way, my jacket’s going in the trash. I’m not even gonna try to get this cleaned. It’s a waste of time.

**deadpool @deadpoolbaby**   
lemom huics nd carbinytd watar fow bliod!

**Ria @vegaron  
** What?

**luna @starpower**  
“lemon juice and carbonated water for blood.” I think he hasn’t quite recovered from whatever happened…

**keith @heypup  
** he’ll be back before you know it.

.  
.  
.

**scary @crimson_red  
** I’m back, bitches.

**scary @crimson_red  
** And now that I’ve been outed, I don’t have to hide anymore. I’m going all-out, and they’ll regret ever messing with my friends.

**scary spy @crimson_red  
** I’m coming for you, Chloe. You, and your stupid Nazi-friends.

.  
.  
.

**luna @starpower**  
I can’t believe Gemma actually found Scarlet.

**spider-man @actuallyspiderman**  
I can’t believe that she didn’t get found by anyone until we got there!

**Sweetheart @gem.ma  
** I can’t believe you guys didn’t find Scarlet before me!

**scary spy @crimson_red  
** I can’t believe that we have to deal with NAZIS now!

**mel @coffeekid  
** I can’t believe that people still aren’t asking about the purple nazis!

**Dan @the_pan  
** I can’t believe that you have already forgotten the mold in my fridge!

**spider-man @actuallyspiderman**  
I can’t believe that a fucking rocket-propelled wheelchair fit into that bag!

**deadpool @deadpoolbaby**   
I can’t believe how everybody is speaking in the same way!

**Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan**  
I can’t believe it either!

.  
.  
.

**Melon Mambo @silentmoon97**  
wait, you actually got to use the wheelchair?

**deadpool @deadpoolbaby**   
not how it was probably supposed to be used, but yes. it got thrown and it blew up some assholes!

**Strawberry Saga @creamsoda-chan**  
O_O cool cool!

.  
.  
.

**Sweetheart @gem.ma  
** Where can I get one of those bottomless bags? Do they come in yellow or pink?

**spider-man @actuallyspiderman**  
how do these things even work?! they’re mind-blowing!

**Aya @seriously_sirius  
** M a g i c, d u h

.  
.  
.

**deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** you coward didn’t let me use the bag properly.

**deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** i should have totally had a chainsaw in there!

**deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** I KNOW YOU CAN SEE THIS ANSWER ME.

**🌸** **Insomnia** **🌸** **@ridiculous-in-action  
** 𝐻𝒶𝒽𝒶, 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒹𝒾𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝓅𝓊𝓉 𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝒾𝓃 𝓈𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒽𝒶𝒹 𝓃𝑜𝓃𝑒. 𝒯𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝑜𝓃𝑒'𝓈 𝑜𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊.

**🌸** **Insomnia** **🌸** **@ridiculous-in-action**   
𝒜𝓁𝓈𝑜: 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓌𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝒷𝓇𝒶𝒾𝓃-𝓈𝓀𝑒𝓌𝑒𝓇𝒹.

**deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** still a coward.

.  
.  
.

**caraMELI @caramelcrazy  
** so, scarlet’s back! finally! now we can focus on chloe!

**Aya @seriously_sirius  
** Only problem is that she’s working with damn HYDRA. Of all the people it could have been, it had to be the NAZIS. Great.

**Ria @vegaron  
** What is it with us and running into Nazis everywhere?

**Aya @seriously_sirius  
** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**local nerd @chocolatecryptid  
** …we’re dead, aren’t we?

**Tracing @T-I-N-A  
** probably.

**I was the lighning @beforethetunder**  
And all of the soda-club too through Kira…

**Raspberry Rush @oohsparkly**  
f u u u u u u c k

**maddieSONG @madison_minecart  
** DAMN YOU CHLOE

**spider-man @actuallyspiderman**  
mr. stark?

**irondad @TStark  
** … the more, the merrier. I’m not going to leave them out in the line of fire if I can’t help it.

**clint @hawkeye  
** the tower’s living floors are gonna be packed!

**deadpool @deadpoolbaby  
** i could take some in one of my safe houses if we need extra space???

**irondad @TStark  
** we’ll definitely be opening one of the spare floors because we *definitely* don’t have enough space right now. thank you for the offer, though.

**Ria @vegaron  
** Fun!

**Kim @krystalz.ky  
** isn’t that putting a giant target on the tower???

**nat @blackwidow  
** you sound like there isn’t already a giant target on the tower.

**Ria @vegaron  
** It’s even bigger now, haha.

**Kim @krystalz.ky  
** …fair enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought that you saw the last of the magic mold?  
> Don't ask me how two pincushions fit on a ship on the East River. Blame Magic. To clarify: Chloe wasn't there physically; it's just basically proven at this point through the massive access to corruption that Hydra seems to have. They're trying to weaponize it against the Avengers and the world. You might see the corruption I've set up so far start to fizzle out from here on out; something mroe sisnister is laying in wait. 
> 
> Also, SCARLET'S BACK!  
> I've crammed everyone into the tower now. This is going to be interesting.
> 
> NOW, I know a lot of you are probably looking for the paladin content. They've been kinda silent recently; I apologize for the lack of them. I'm really OC-heavy, but I'm trying to balance it out more. I've gotten better on the Avengers side, but I've yet to get a grasp on Steve to make him show up more. I'll see about making that work out in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for your patience, and I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter's notes!  
> Ria out~

**Author's Note:**

> Meet me on Tumblr if y'all are interested in chatting with me about this or any of my other projects! \\(owo)/  
> You'll find me there as ridiculous-in-action.  
> Oh, and don't forget caramelicrazy! :3
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
